New Revolution 1: Wavering Sanity
by Bandi-cute
Summary: Crunch's carefree life begins to change as memories of his terrible past return to haunt him. The only person who may be able to tame the animal inside him is someone no one would expect, someone who's faced horrible tragedies of her own...
1. A Whisper of Darkness

_New Revolution 1:_

**Wavering Sanity**

**Prologue- A Whisper of Darkness**

_Click…click…click_

It was only an insignificantly repetitive noise, but when such a disturbance stirs dead silent air, it tends to echo. This sharp tapping created an eerie atmosphere over the dim laboratory. The quiet curdling of a heated substance sent a greenish glow across the metal floor, adding to the eccentricity. A creature was suspended inside the translucent chamber, bobbing slightly as the liquid that engulfed her bubbled. She was clothed only in a thick strip of leather across her chest, and a pair of shorts of the same material. Her eyes were closed.

The clicking continued, and the creature within the tube remained unresponsive. Finally, a long sigh reverberated through the silence of the chamber.

"Would you like to explain to me again, why you have failed your mission?"

There was a moment of silence before she spoke. The static of the two-way transmission did little to hide the carefully controlled fury in the anthro woman's voice.

"I have already told you why. I will not repeat myself."

Dr. Cortex leaned back on his chair, and it betrayed only the faintest hint of a squeak. He rubbed his forehead with one hand in exasperation.

"I was hoping that I had finally created a minion with enough strength to fight until the job was completed. Yet it looks like I have failed yet again."

Cortex glared at the woman inside the glass. She was wracked with dozens of injuries, some scrapes across her face and a nasty gash across her stomach that should have killed her. However despite what Cortex had spoken to his newest minion, Tina was a ravage and relentless creature. Cortex groaned low in his throat.

"You are just as worthless as my previous assassin."

Suddenly Tina's eyes snapped open, and Cortex was staggered by the fierce intensity that swirled within her furious molten eyes.

"My mission was a farce, _Doctor_. It was an unfortunate luck on your assassin's part that defeated me. Nothing more." Tina glared at Cortex, taking a deep breath from the accessible air supply strapped over her nose and mouth before continuing. "That weak straggler isn't worth the time it takes to kill her."

Although her explanation didn't justify her failure, Cortex nodded in agreement.

"True. I suppose there is no reason for that failure to be destroyed at the moment. I do have better uses for you."

"Which I have been eagerly awaiting. I want a mission worth my ability."

Cortex took a careful breath. "I have just the mission. I will be sure to brief you on it after you heal."

Tina struggled in the restrains, an angry look in her eyes. "I am healed enough."

Cortex rose up onto his feet. "I will be the judge of that."

Then Cortex turned on his heel, leaving an infuriated Tina Tiger floating in the healing fluid, a prowling gleam brightening her twin pools of fire.


	2. Shattered Innocence

**Chapter One- Shattered Innocence**

_Why am I here?_

Tawna stared out the window, eyes vacant of any emotion save empty bleakness. Ever since she had come to this place, the question had echoed though her mind. It was getting more and more difficult to conjure answers that would put her at ease, at least temporarily. She had explained to herself countless times that she loved him. That was the reason she stayed. That was the reason she allowed herself to be put though so much. At the beginning, he had been so kind to her, it seemed impossible that such a gentle acquaintance could have been staged.

Tawna leaned on her hand, and in place of the wide world outside the walls of her prison she focused instead on her reflection through the glass. Her cheeks were sullen, her eyes were dull. Although she had been described as beautiful by the many miscreants that had touched her, she was unable to see any attractiveness through her mask of shattered innocence. Tawna stretched absently, tugging at a knot that formed in the small of her back. She had been sitting for too long, but if she were to get up and wander around she would only run into Pinstripe, and she wasn't ready to face him. Tawna studied her reflective face in the window again, and her fingers inattentively touched a spot of purple on her cheekbone. It hadn't yet changed to a sickly yellowish colour but it soon would. Pinstripe was usually careful about hitting her in places that wouldn't show. He needed to keep her face looking pretty to attract more customers to his revolting whore house. In actuality it was a dance club, offering entertainment to many forms of half-evolved creatures, sometimes minions but usually low-lives that were evolved by the contamination. When Pinstripe brought her here to the third island, he had painted her a glorious picture of what their life would be together. Tawna had never been as happy as she was in those short moments before the illusion was brutally destroyed. Tawna realized now that all her happiness had been devoted to that delusion, and she could never forgive Pinstripe for that. Actually, there were many things she could never forgive Pinstripe for.

When had he hit her for the first time? It had been so long since Tawna had stopped trusting her companion, but she could easily pinpoint in her memory exactly what had occurred. It was incredible how though most of her days blurred together, that she could remember such an instance. She was not in the mood to go through it now, and instead she stood up, shaking her blond hair behind her shoulders. The sun was setting, and it was twilight. As Tawna gazed into the pools of warm colours casting their paint across the sky, she felt a regretful sigh escape her lips. This sunset reminded her of her last days with her dearest friend, the only man who had truly cared for her. She snorted, and turned away. She had no right remembering such happy times, considering what she had done to him. She'd vanished, leaving a letter behind since she hadn't the courage to face him herself. It was stupid of her to leave, but she had to live with the consequences of that decision. Tawna heard the door creak open, but her eyes remained fixed on the pale rose wallpaper. A corner of it was curling up slightly like bark peeling from a tree. She could feel his approach rush over her like a cold draft, and as he reached out and brushed her shoulder with his fingertips, ice ran though Tawna's veins.

"Are you getting ready hon?" Pinstripe leaned forward and rested his cheek on her shoulder. "You're on in five."

Tawna felt every muscle stiffen, and she opened her mouth to snap something. She thought better of it, as she always did, and relaxed her tense jaw.

"Yes." Her voice was almost a hiss.

Tawna could feel Pinstripe shift his position, and now he was breathing into her hair. His hands were bordering her shoulders, but Tawna suspected they would work their way forward soon enough.

"You're gorgeous doll, you know that? I don't think I tell you that enough."

Tawna inhaled carefully.

"Sure you do. Maybe the reason you're confused is that you usually demonstrate your sentiment more than you say it." There was acid in her voice, but Pinstripe either didn't notice or didn't care.

Pinstripe twirled Tawna around so fast she nearly stumbled. He was wearing a wolfish smile, and his expression frightened Tawna just as it did every night since her coming here.

"Feisty as ever, don't change Sweetheart."

Pinstripe leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Tawna recoiled, but Pinstripe was supporting her back so tightly that she couldn't pull away without the action appearing obvious. She succumbed to his kiss, and slammed her eyes shut in concealed anger.

_ I don't have a choice now, do I?_

_Tawna stood on the stage, hair swept back elegantly to one side of her face, her low cut dress leaving nothing to the imagination. Pinstripe was standing backstage, watching her from behind the curtains. His smile was encouraging. Tawna took a step forward, bathing herself in the spotlight. The shadows cast across the audience were too heavy for her to see through, so she could only make out vague shapes. She didn't know if the inability to see the people before her was better or worse, but she took a deep breath and began. _

_ When Pinstripe had told her that he planned on investing in a small club on the third island, Tawna supported him. He seemed quite excited at the prospect of it, and his interest kindled her encouragement. However, when he further told her that he would be personally managing the dance club, Tawna was more than a little wary. Yet she was still happy for her new lover, despite her doubts. Soon after the club opened, Pinstripe approached her with a job as one of the back-up dancers. She was far too nervous to get onto a stage, and when she politely refused Pinstripe appeared disappointed but said no more on the matter. It had been a week later when he was desperate for someone to fill a spot. Tawna grudgingly took to the stage and improvised a song and dance, and was surprised at how much the crowd approved. Now she was scheduled to perform every night and truth be told the entire experience was rather unnerving._

_ Tawna began to sing, and strode across the stage to add movement to the lyrics. Her dress brushed against her thighs as she twirled, offering a view of her body at every angle. She continued to sing, and attempted to keep her steps and saunters graceful. When she completed the song, she took her ending pose at the foot of the stage, offering a hesitant smile. The audience cheered, although when Tawna heard the roar she felt somewhat uneasy. Suddenly, a ragged voice climbed above the others._

_ "Hey darlin', why don't you give us a highlight? Take it off!"_

_Tawna didn't understand what the brute was talking about, and it was only when the other patrons started barking and whistling in approval that she truly understood the meaning. Tawna slowly backed away, a deep blush darkening her cheeks. She turned toward Pinstripe, who simply grinned and gave her a quick thumbs-up. Tawna gaped. Hadn't he heard the creep in the audience? Tawna turned her back and marched off the stage, embarrassment apparent in her face. She felt someone grasp her by the arm, and she turned to face Pinstripe's stern face._

_ "What are you doing? Get out there." Pinstripe hissed at her._

_ Tawna tried to struggled out of his grip. "You can't honestly expect me to-"_

_ "You'll do as I say." Pinstripe interrupted harshly. "We'll lose paying customers if you don't get out there."_

_Pinstripe tossed her back onto the stage, and Tawna found herself in the embrace of spotlight once again. Though this time it felt very, very hot against her skin. As the crowd continued to lure her, Tawna swallowed thickly. Tears were burning the insides of her irises, threatening to cascade down her cheeks. The music started. It was horribly low, with seductive tones that caused Tawna to shiver. She hooked a finger around the strap of her dress, and then slowly removed the one on her opposite shoulder. Slowly, painfully, she slipped the dress over her curves and let it fall to the floor. Now she stood in only a pair of silky white panties and a bra of the same material. Her body was ridged in the view of these horrible monsters. They continued to cheer, and Tawna felt her entire body shaking as the horrible exclamations reached her._

_ "Keep going sweets!"_

_ "Not finished yet, are yah?"_

_ "Let's see some more skin sugar!"_

_Tawna's jaw trembled, and finally the tears she had been holding cut neat trails through her cheeks. She turned from the stage and dashed through the curtain right past Pinstripe. He hadn't been quick enough to catch her arm again, and so she continued to run until she shouldered the door to her dressing room. She unconsciously grasped a robe from her vanity chair and wrapped it around her trembling shoulders. She couldn't believe what she had done. She resolved not to let any more tears escape her as she forced herself to take a few calming breaths. She flinched in surprise when Pinstripe barged into the room, his eyes angry. _

_ "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Pinstripe's voice was venomous, and this was a tone she had never heard from him before._

_She was so taken aback by the deliverance of his question that she could only remain silent. He took a strong step toward her, and she held her ground._

_ "Answer me!" Pinstripe glowered down at her, his teeth clenched in barely restrained fury._

_ Tawna was frightened, and she took one tentative step back. "I can't do it."_

_ Pinstripe grasped her by the wrist and began to tug her. "It's just nervous jitters, you'll get over it."_

_Tawna couldn't believe what she was hearing. She chopped her arm downward, escaping from his grasp._

_ "No Pinstripe. I don't want to do it." She made her tone very clear, although she was angry with herself that her voice was shaky._

_ Pinstripe glared at her for a few moments. "You don't want to? After everything I have done for you Tawna, you are not going to offer me just this little token in return? I am sure you'll get used to it."_

_ "I don't want to get used to it Pinstripe. I'm not hesitant about it. I won't go on that stage if you want me to expose myself like that."_

_ Pinstripe's rage was apparent, but he was still attempting to mask it. "Look Tawna, I don't want to make this difficult. My business depends on my customer's satisfaction. I've gotta give them what they want. End of story."_

_Tawna felt angry at this final statement. How dare he force her to do something she was uncomfortable with just to make sure his business was a success. She narrowed her eyes, and felt the anger she felt enter her voice._

_ "I'm not doing it." _

_She started to stride past him, but he caught her arm and held it hard._

_ "Didn't you hear me Tawna?"_

_Tawna yanked at the unyielding grip, a cold fear beginning to course through her. She turned to meet the infuriated gaze of Pinstripe Potoroo, whose expression was utterly alien to her. In an instant, Pinstripe slammed her hard across the face with the back of his hand, and she recoiled in shock. He released her, and she went tumbling to the ground. She held her wounded cheek as she stared up at him, eyes wide not with pain but with fear. What was happening? Pinstripe rolled his wrist as though he had done nothing more then pull a knot in a muscle. His eyes were devoid of emotion as he glared down at her._

_ "It'll be easier for us both if you learn your place and quickly Tawna. If you want my love you have to prove you deserve it." Pinstripe turned and strode from the room, pausing once. "You've got another show in forty-five. Powder that bruise and get ready."_

_Then he was gone. Tawna stared at the door in horrified astonishment. A moment later she dropped her head into her hands and cried._

Tawna awoke with tears in her eyes. The room was dark, and Tawna could feel a lump of dread in her throat that she could not swallow. She had hardly stirred when she awakened, but the slightest movement she did betray provoked the arm around her waist to pull tighter. Pinstripe offered a gnarled moan as he unconsciously framed her body into his own, but he didn't wake. Tawna exhaled quietly, and tentatively closed her eyes again.

_ Why am I here?_


	3. A Tremor of Indecision

**Chapter Two- A Tremor of Indecision**

_The chamber was dank, and smelled strongly of tangy blood. There was no doubt in his mind that most of the crimson stains that smeared across the metal were painted by his own fresh wounds. His vision was shaky, and the distracting black dots that peppered the edges of his sight were beginning to engulf him. He lay pressed against the ground, his breathing shallow, and not for the first time a dominate thought took control of his mind._

Am I going to die?

* * *

Crunch's eyes snapped open, and he found himself rise to a sitting position before he realized where he was. The fur on his brow was matted with sweat, and his shallow breathing had just begun to stabilize when the threat of danger was abolished. It was another dream, or another nightmare. Crunch had been having more and more of them lately, and although many visions were quite similar to one another, Crunch was staggered by the crystal clear intensity of each one. Aku Aku had told him that his dreams may actually be fragments of memory. Crunch rubbed his head with the back of his hand before shaking the perspiration off in flecks. He groaned low in his throat, which as it exited between his clenched teeth sounded more like a growl.

"Get a grip…" Crunch snarled at himself as he rapped his forehead with his knuckles.

Suddenly Crunch heard a hard pounding on the door. His burgundy ears perked up despite the fact he already knew who stood behind it. That guy had an unmistakable scent.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty, rise and shine! Breakfast!"

Crunch grimaced, but swung his legs over the side of his bed. He stretched a brutal kink that had formed in his back, and then finally got to his feet. Absently he could hear a soft whirring hum, and he flexed the metal appendage that replaced his right arm to persuade the noise to settle. After a few basic stretches to loosen his tightened muscles, Crunch shouldered open the door of his room. He wandered down the hall, still feeling slightly dazed, but otherwise his gruff exterior betrayed nothing. He entered the main living area, where Crash was sitting pleasantly with his feet up on the table, and Coco was chattering at him to move.

"Your feet are disgusting, put them on the floor."

Crash giggled. "You wake me up this early Sweet Cheeks, and you've gotta expect it."

"Crash you moron, its noon."

"Still too early to be up and about I say." Crash finally tilted and noticed Crunch standing in the doorway. "Don't you agree mate?"

Crunch felt another strange wave of dizziness come over him, but he shook it off and walked toward the table.

"Yeah…sure."

Crunch caught Coco give Crash a pondering look, but Crash remained benevolent, as usual.

"Come to think of it, you're usually the one up at an absurdly early hour, aren't you? I don't understand it myself-"

"Is anything wrong Crunch?" Coco cut off her brother and leaned forward in her seat, green eyes wide with concern.

Finally Crunch struggled out from beneath the strange weight that hovered over him, and offered a slight grin. "I'm fine, I just had a…bad sleep."

"How is that possible?" Crash voiced though a mouthful of wamba fruit. "There's no such thing as a bad sleep."

Crunch noticed that Coco still had her eyes focused on him, but when she spoke it was to Crash. "Easy to say when you're only awake for three hours out of the day."

"A habit I think I deserve for my years of dedication to preserving the balance of island life."

"You should enjoy it instead of sleeping through it."

"I am enjoying it thoroughly in my sleep."

Although Crunch had grown accustomed to the endless streams of bickering between the bandicoot siblings, Crunch decided he needed to get out of the house for a while. He strode past the table, snatching a piece of bread on the way to the door.

"Hey Crunch? Where are you going?" Coco chirped at him.

Crunch stopped and turned around. Coco was quite caring when she wasn't being so remarkably stubborn. Crunch smiled.

"I'm just going out for a while. I slept in, so I wasn't able to do a run."

Crash snorted. "And why you insist on enduring through that bit of exhaustion every morning I'll never know."

Crunch turned and strode out the door into the bright sun. He blinked back the feeling of drowsiness. As he remained focused on the sky, he felt an odd and momentarily terrifying feeling wash over him. It was as if the world had blinked into absolute darkness, and he was standing in the middle of it. He gasped unintentionally, and as he stumbled forward to escape the blackness the world returned to normal. Crunch shook his head sharply, and growled.

"What the hell is going on?"

With no answer to his question, Crunch took off down the jungle path at a dead sprint.

* * *

A pair of golden eyes watched deviously as the burgundy bandicoot dashed at a fast pace through the underbrush. Framed in the shadows of her perch, Tina leaned forward slightly, swiping her tongue over her sharp fangs. She could predict she was going to enjoy this assignment, and was itching to put her plan into action. Yet she was obliged to follow orders, much to her chagrin, and Cortex demanded that she wait until the bandicoot's resolve fell apart, which he was convinced it would do.

From what Tina had gathered from the old doctor, this Crunch Bandicoot had been subjected to some kind of mind altering serum. This concoction had caused a reaction inside of him that, if defied, would slowly deteriorate his rational mind and convert him back into a rabid animal. Tina cocked her head. Perhaps "convert back" was not the right phrasing. Crunch Bandicoot had never started as an un-evolved creature, or so she had believed. He was called a Claret Bandicoot, which was a genetically advanced species Cortex had created himself.

Tina blinked sharply, focusing on the task at hand. What did she care about this abomination's history? She was charged with the simple task of finishing him off after his own madness tore him apart. It was child's play. Tina leaned against one hand, still crisscrossed with small cuts that had yet to heal. With a faint smile, she tossed her long braids flowing from her short red hair over one shoulder. Yes, this was going to be quite entertaining indeed.

Crunch stopped running when he reached the beach. He stood on the sandbar, breathing only slightly labored even after a five mile run. His shoulders rose and fell at the same rate they did when he was at rest. Despite the fact there was no one around, Crunch had a tendency to hide any hint of weakness even from himself. It was some kind of natural mechanism he'd developed, but from where he wasn't quite sure. He scratched his head with his mechanical arm.

There were many things he still had to work out. Number one: determine the memory he had lost when he was under the control of Dr. Cortex. Crunch's clearest memory was when Crash Bandicoot had somehow broken his connection to the evil scientist. Whether this was an inadvertent move on Crash's part didn't matter to Crunch. His mind had been set free that day, and he would have to find a way to be grateful. He hadn't demonstrated his thankfulness very well over the couple months he'd known Crash and Coco. They didn't seem to mind, or perhaps they weren't the kind of people to notice. He wasn't sure which but either way he was minimally grateful for their friendship.

* * *

Crunch took a quick scan around him. He decided to get back to his workout since he hardly broke a sweat on his run. He considered tromping through the jungle to find a good strong branch to work his biceps, but his motivation suddenly faded. Instead, he climbed up onto a rock flaking with grey shale and took a seat. Crunch normally didn't sit still for long. It wasn't only his resolution of keeping his body in the best possible condition, but also the stillness of motion had the tendency to bring on unwanted contemplations. Like, for instance, why his dreams were becoming less vague and far more disturbingly realistic. He was under the impression that Cortex had created him exactly as he was now. Crunch was not a forcibly evolved creature like Crash, nor had he been affected by any chemical contamination like Coco. He was the only one of his kind; an invented species that would serve its master with loyalty and complete its duties with savage intensity. Now that he was free, was there a purpose to his existence? Crash was completely content to simply lounge about his home without a care in the world, and Coco enjoyed tinkering with mechanics and creating- what Crunch thought to be- useless inventions. However, that wasn't enough for him.

Crunch absently scraped a shard of black rock back and forth, leaving a few angry white marks to in the shale. He sighed, and quickly tossed the shard out into the ocean before leaping off the rock and continuing his training.


	4. Relaxing with Friends

**Chapter Three- Relaxing with Friends**

Crunch returned to the house, the shadows of the afternoon beginning to lengthen as he marched through the cool jungle. He brushed some vegetation out of his path as he stepped into the clearing that surrounded the quaint, if somewhat ramshackle, hut that Crash had put together. As soon as Crunch moved out of the shade he heard a loud, moaning voice.

"My arms are tired!"

From just beneath the roof Coco was leaning on a rock while clicking the keys on her laptop.

"Keep going till it's done Crash."

Crunch didn't know where Crash was, but his voice was clear enough. Crash moaned again.

"I don't see why I have to do it."

Coco didn't even look up.

"When you fall through the roof and create a big hole, you're the one responsible for fixing it. That's the rule."

"I've never heard of that rule before."

Crunch felt a tiny grin tug at one side of his mouth. Ah, now he understood. As he approached Crash leaned over the side of the roof with a hammer in one hand, wearing a very sour expression.

"It's almost suppertime, I don't have the strength to fix it."

"And what'll happen if it starts to rain in the middle of the night, eh Crash? That hole is over _my_ room."

"Well, if you're bothered by it, _you_ should fix it."

Crunch sighed, and strode over to the house.

"Get down here before you break something Crash. I'll fix it."

Coco glanced toward Crunch. By her expression she hadn't even noticed him approach. However, her brow was furrowed in irritation. Crash offered a pleasant grin from his perch on the roof.

"Hey buddy, good to see yah. See Coco, I said it would be a good idea to have Mr. Muscleman stick around."

"Crash, stop being a jerk." Coco then focused on Crunch, who had already climbed up onto the roof. "You don't have to do that Crunch. Crash is the moron who broke it in the first place."

"Knowing him he'll just make another hole in attempt at fixing the first one. It'd be better for everyone if I just got it done."

"Couldn't agree with you more mate." Crash smiled as he clapped Crunch on the shoulder when he scooted close enough. "Here's the hammer, nails, and my encouragement. Thanks a bunch."

Crash slid down the roof with a fair amount of grace for a supposed klutz and landed softly on his feet.

"Now if you'll both excuse me, I have some more wamba fruit to harvest and _this_ time, I won't try for the ones right over the house."

"Good thought." Crunch muttered as he surveyed the damage.

So Crash pranced away with nothing but food and sleep on his mind while Crunch began work on the large hole in the roof. It wouldn't take long, especially since Crash had already assembled all the replacement shingles. Sometimes he wasn't as useless as he seemed. After about a dozen hammer strokes Crunch noticed Coco's head pop into view. He continued to work, only offering her the slightest glance.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Coco was looking a little nervous, and it wasn't just today that Crunch noticed this. She'd been looking rather worried for a while now. Silence prevailed for a moment as Coco drummed her fingers on the wood of the lower portion of the roof, and then she sighed deeply.

"Crash and I were thinking that we'd go swimming later today. Wanna come?"

Now Crunch gave her a more concrete glance. "I thought your brother swam like a rock."

Coco smiled awkwardly and scratched her head, one of the habits she appeared to have picked up from Crash.

"Yeah, well, he's still working on that. So, how about it?"

Crunch considered. He wasn't very sociable. He knew this, and it was amplified when he had been forced to endure the company of dozens of different creatures during Oxide's threat. It was almost unbearable. Now, in the company of Crash and Coco, Crunch was beginning to feel less aloof. Although he could think of ten more things he'd rather do then go for a leisurely swim with Coco and her dopey brother, he swallowed his natural aversion. He offered only the smallest of smiles.

"Alright, count me in."

The excited look on Coco's face almost made Crunch regret his choice, but he scolded himself instantly for thinking it. These two, despite how different they were from Crunch's own personality, had still played a major part in breaking Cortex's hold over him. Crunch grimaced. Who was he kidding? Without Crash and Coco's involvement, he would probably still be serving Cortex with blind obedience. The thought of his former station made him shudder. He never wanted to be under the control of anyone again.

Coco returned to her work while Crunch returned to his. It took him less than an hour to replace the shingles, and after he was finished he remained on the roof for a while, gazing out into the jungle. Focused on the distance he could just barely see the erratic shapes of fluttering birds.

An instant later a searing hot pain shot through his head, and he recoiled as though he'd been punched square in the jaw. He grunted in anguish as both hands snapped to his head and applied pressure. All he could see was blood and destruction, and something inside him yearned for it. He felt himself snarl, thirsting for blood.

"Crunch? Are you alright up there?"

Crunch blinked, and in a moment the jungle had returned to normal. He was still sitting in the same spot. He shook his head violently and roughly swiped his arm over his forehead, brushing away the perspiration that matted his fur. He took a collective breath and cleared his throat before answering.

"…uh…yeah. This robotic arm's just flaring up a little."

There was a moment of silence before Coco replied. "Okay. Need anything?"

"N…no." Crunch took another breath to steady himself.

Something was happening to him, but he had no idea what. It was some kind of backfiring control mechanism that continued to screw up his mind. He exhaled a shuddering breath and then slid off the roof. He started walking at a brisk pace.

"Hey, where are you going?"

Crunch didn't even turn to give Coco the right to a reasonable answer.

"I'll have to take a rain check on that outing Coco. I forgot I've got something to do."

Coco made a reply, but Crunch didn't hear it. He was already at the edge of the jungle and moving fast. He didn't have a clue where he was going, but he needed to walk. He needed to do anything that would calm him down enough that he could consider what was going on.

* * *

Tawna passed a brush through her hair, smoothing out the rough tangles that had formed during the night. When she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, she sighed. Even after all these years she was still having trouble staying up all night. It was at least noon now, so Pinstripe was still asleep. Normally Tawna would be sleeping now too, but she had an urge to take a walk outside. She'd explored the outside world before, but lately she was too tired to muster up the strength to get out. However, she was feeling particularly empty, and she was convinced that a little fresh air would help lift her melancholy mood.

She grunted at the ridiculousness of her own thoughts. Melancholy? Miserable was a word more closely connected with the truth. She hated her life, but she hadn't the courage to escape it. She hated Pinstripe more than anything in the world, and yet a strange connection kept her anchored to his side. He treated her horribly, but she wouldn't stand up for herself. Every time she thought about the past three years of her life she felt sick.

Unwilling to consider it anymore until she was out of the nightclub, Tawna stepped into her closet and shrugged out of her housecoat. She slipped her pink silk nightdress over her head and tossed it onto a chair. Quickly she fingered through all her clothing, and wasn't surprised to find most of the outfits were unsuitable to wear out of the bedroom. Finally she decided on a white string top and a light flowery skirt. She stepped into the skirt and fastened it about her hips. She had the shirt in her hands when she felt an arm encircle her waist. She felt an immediate chill, but she didn't recoil. Pinstripe rested his chin on her shoulder and buried his face into her hair.

"And where are you off too at such an early hour?" Pinstripe asked as he stroked her shoulder.

Tawna stepped away from his embrace. "I'm going for a walk."

Pinstripe, obviously not in the mood to be rejected, grasped her by the wrist and pulled her back to him, causing her to drop her shirt. Now she was facing him. He was blinking heavily as though he was trying to stay awake, and his black hair was tousled in unruly strands about his face. For being such a cad he sure was handsome. Pinstripe grinned.

"Why not come back to bed? If you're lonely I can accommodate you."

Tawna exhaled sharply.

"I don't feel like it. I wanted to get outside for some fresh air."

Pinstripe leaned forward, pressing her closer to him, and then kissed her neck. Tawna tolerated it. Finally, Pinstripe pulled away and pivoted.

"Just be sure you get back before we open tonight."

"Of course." Tawna's voice was thick with sarcasm, but Pinstripe didn't choose to address it.

Tawna bent over and picked up her shirt. Once she was ready she picked out the heels she predicted would be the best for walking. She strode back into the bedroom, and wasn't surprised to see Pinstripe collapsed on the bed snoring loudly. Tawna shook her head. How had he even managed to get up was beyond her. Then again, Pinstripe was pretty used to hangovers. Tawna left the room at an anxious trot, hoping she didn't run into anybody before she could reach the door.

"There she is."

Tawna stopped in her tracks and groaned. She slowly turned around and felt anger shoot through her veins. Veronica Potoroo was hardly wearing a thing. Her silvery gray fur that coated her body was combed to perfection, and her stark white hair fell into flawlessly straight strands to her mid back. She strode toward Tawna with an irritating smile on her face.

"Where are you going Tawna? Find a new line of work?"

Tawna wasn't in the mood for this. "I'm going out for a while, leave me alone."

Veronica laughed mockingly.

"I hope you don't come back. I could use the extra cash."

Tawna stiffened slightly but she continued to walk until she reached the door. Veronica came to the nightclub shortly after it had opened. Like many of the women who applied there, they were just in for a good time. Most of them loved their jobs, and embraced all it had to offer. Which included regular make-out intervals with her boyfriend. Pinstripe believed it to be rude not to personally "welcome" each of his employees to the club, though Tawna perceived he didn't take as much care into making his male employees feel at home. Veronica had been one of the many instantly drawn to Pinstripe's natural charisma and charming personality. She was desperate to take Tawna's place at Pinstripe's side, but so far no luck. Pinstripe, despite his flings with every girl in the club, still had his favorite, and that favorite was Tawna. Tawna didn't feel appreciative for the affection, not anymore. She would have been happy if Pinstripe grew bored with her and took another of his dancers into his bed. Except Tawna knew that if that happened, she'd be passed around among Pinstripe's underlings. She wouldn't be able to take that.

Tawna marched through the door and flinched as the bright sun embraced her. She continued to walk as her eyes adjusted to the light. It had been awhile since she'd been in the sun. Usually she would awaken at sundown, and then as the sun would begin to rise she'd get in her sleep. As she wandered through the street, she noticed with surprise that the city construction had come a long way since she'd last seen it. It was not a large city, but she believed it had potential to spread over the entire island in the future. Cortex made it simpler to construct a fully functioning modern environment by some of the installments he left behind. The underground sewer system was a plus, and so were all the plans he abandoned. These plans were the groundwork of this new conurbation.

However, Tawna felt herself hating it. She knew who managed the city's advancement, since most of them spent their nights at Pinstripe's nightclub. Although the prospect of a city for Anthrians was a nice thought in theory, Tawna knew that it would be a crime infested hole, and one she didn't want to live in.

She stepped over the scummy pavement, glancing at the deactivated neon signs that brightened the night when all were out and about. All the city consisted of at this point was a seedy district, and it seemed that was all these criminals needed. She strode past each club, grateful that she was the only person in the entire street. In the daylight, not much happened.

Tawna reached the spot she enjoyed visiting most. It was a veranda overlooking the ocean, as well as offering a beautiful view of the other two islands. She leaned on the rail and gazed out into the distance. Pinstripe told her N. Tensity Island was the largest of the three, but Cortex Island was not much smaller. Tawna felt it difficult to call N. Sanity Island small, since it would probably take a few days to encircle its perimeter. As she made out the pleasant natural wonder of N. Sanity Island, she felt herself sigh. What she wouldn't give to go back. But she couldn't consider it. She just couldn't face Crash Bandicoot again, not after what she did. Tawna's shoulders slumped, and her gaze flecked downward. Suddenly, her ears perked forward. Below her, a rusty speedboat swayed gently in the lapping water.

Tawna took a look behind her. There was no one around. Tawna climbed up to the next bar of the rail, leaning forward slightly. Maybe she could take it and escape to the next island. She could leave this place behind and live free and happy. She saw Crash's adorable face again in her mind's eye. She stepped back to the pavement. Without another look at the sea or the beautiful island amid it, Tawna turned on her heel and strode back into the direction of Pinstripe's nightclub.


	5. Black Out

**Chapter Four- Blackout**

Crunch continued to pace through the jungle, breathing slightly ragged due to his inner turmoil. As he moved he grew dizzier and dizzier. His mind was whirling in spirals of white fire, and no matter how he tried he couldn't focus. He growled, rumbling with annoyance as he groped almost blindly for support. His organic hand pressed against the bark of a tree, and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What the HELL is happening to me?" Crunch's voice was low and angry.

He pressed his back against the tree and slowly slid down to the ground. The consistency of his breathing grew worse, and suddenly he was gasping for breath. He stared up at the sky, forcing all his strength into beating the reaction into submission. Finally, it began to work.

Crunch caught his breath, and after a few more controlled inhalations he was breathing normally. He didn't trust himself to get up yet. He'd wait a while longer until he was perfectly sure this disturbing sensation wouldn't return. He lifted his chin and pressed the back of his head against the tree. He would figure out how to beat this.

* * *

Tina lurked in the trees, licking the blood off her fingers as she savored the aftertaste of her recent kill. Nothing could compare to the taste of raw meat and the thrill of hunting and killing a pitiable animal. She could do with another helping, however she was determined to keep her eyes on her true prey. It wouldn't do to have the animal's mind unhinge without her knowledge. She needed to be completely aware of Crunch Bandicoot's condition at all times, and by the looks of it, that condition was worsening. Tina smiled as she silently watched the bandicoot stare up into the sky, recovering after his latest mental battle. Tina had to admit, this creature seemed admirably resilient to the affects of Cortex's alteration. Tina had to appreciate this. Not every being could withstand such a powerful force with determined strength. He was far stronger than Tina had first realized. She smiled slightly. But of course he was, as a former minion of Cortex he was bred to embrace discipline. He would be a worthy adversary when the time came to dispose of him. Tina could hardly wait.

* * *

Crunch proceeded home as the night fell over the island. The jungle was dark as he strode purposely through, however due to his naturally elevated vision he hardly noticed. There was something else troubling him, and it had nothing to do with his strange mental condition. It was something far more tangible than mere visions and reactions. He could sense someone hiding in the thick vegetation. Had he been any less exhausted he would have pursued the intruder without delay. Conversely, if the unknown identity did not attack then it was not a threat to Crunch. If it chose to come at him fueled by some unperceived notion to kill him, Crunch was confident one quick fight would not take too much out of him.

Crunch took a roundabout way to get home. He did so for two reasons: one, he was still attempting to clear his head from his latest migraine, and two, he wasn't about to lead an entity whose intent was not known to the home of his friends. After a substantially long walk in the moonlight, Crunch found himself completely alone. It was at this time that he returned to the clearing where Crash and Coco's house was located.

Coco's lab was dark, so Crunch was pretty sure she was in the house. Crash was harder to guess. Oftentimes he would simply collapse before reaching the house and fall asleep where he lay. One thing about that bandicoot, he was very versatile. Crunch reached the door, hoping Coco wouldn't make too big a deal about where he'd been all day. Coco was unpredictable. Sometimes she was so concerned that multiple questions were formed before she even had knowledge she was saying them. However she also knew when to respect someone's privacy. Crunch hoped she would not be too inclined to discover where had been. He didn't wish to hurt her feelings.

Taking a deep breath Crunch pushed open the door and strode inside. Both bandicoot siblings were resting on the couch adjacent to the crackling fire. Crash was fast asleep on one side, and Coco was quietly tapping her keys were her knees pressed to her chest in the other. At the sound of Crunch's entrance, Coco turned her head.

"There you are. We were wondering when you'd be back." Coco smiled softly. "You were right, Crash's swimming skills haven't improved and I don't think they're going to. Oh well."

Crunch opened his mouth to reply to Coco's pointless chatter, but decided against it. He started for the archway that led to his room.

"Good night Crunch."

Crunch smiled into the shadows. Coco was good at reading people, and for that he was very grateful. He turned his head slightly.

"Night."

Crunch retired, the crackling flames and Crash's loud snoring fading away into the background. Crunch pushed open his door and immediately made for his bed. For a long while, he simply sat at the edge of his bed, staring emptily into the darkness. He thought back to his first dream after escaping Cortex's clutches. He'd believed the frightful images to be mere nightmares, but he was considering the notion that they were suppressed memories. However, they came at him in a lack of rhyme or reason, so he couldn't even begin to guess their order. Part of him wanted them all to come together so that he might stop guessing, after all, being without a memory was very unnerving. However, perhaps being ignorant of the events leading up to his current situation would be alright as well. He wouldn't mind tossing out the past and living without regret.

Crunch lay back, now gazing up at the roof. After a few moments of baseless consideration Crunch closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	6. A Will to Change

**Chapter five – A Will to Change**

After her walk, Tawna couldn't summon the strength to return to her own room, knowing Pinstripe was still there. So instead she sat down on one of the stools at the bar. The bartender leaned toward her, propping one elbow on the bar as he diligently polished a glass.

"Hey babe, what are you doin' up so early? You had a late night, better rest up."

Tawna snorted in irritation.

"I'm not tired right now, Nick. Just give me something with a little flavor."

Nick shrugged his shoulders and departed to fix her drink. Tawna took a deep breath and let it out as slow as she could. It didn't matter how hard she tried to calm herself down, she would always revert to her nervous habits. Twirling her hair between her fingers was one rather annoying tendency, and another was drumming her fingertips. She had acquired these habits shortly after moving in with Pinstripe, a few years ago. Now, she hardly noticed when she succumbed to her habits. Her mind was always so full of anxiety that her constant quirks didn't bother her.

As Tawna drummed her fingers on the bar, awaiting her drink, she caught a glimpse of a figure moving toward her. In the daylight hours, the club was almost always empty. The scum who enjoyed a good drink accompanied by a lap dance usually crawled out from beneath their rocks in the evening. However, at times some of the diehards weren't ever prepared to go home. When Nick placed the drink down in front of her, Tawna took a quick sip. The taste hit her hard and she coughed.

"What is this stuff?" Tawna demanded hoarsely.

Nick smiled. "Oh yeah, careful with that. If you're not tired, you will be after a cup of that stuff. But don't go hog wild, the taste'll knock you on your ass."

Tawna sighed, and offered the glass in her hand another glance. She lifted it up to inspect the contents, and then closed her eyes tightly.

_What the hell? I'm not leaving this place anyway, let's make it as painless as possible._ She thought dejectedly, and took a long swing.

She was prepared for the taste that time, so recovering wasn't too challenging. In her line of work, Tawna had her share of drinks, but being part animal she could not become addicted to any type of alcohol. She hated the stuff, but it did make working a little more tolerable. The guy Tawna spied had moved a little closer, and she could see out of the corner of her eye that he had his sights set on her. Tawna groaned and took another drink.

"Heavy drinker, eh?" A gravely voice said as the guy slipped into the chair beside. "I like that."

Tawna didn't respond. She found the easiest way to deal with trash was to keep silent and let them lose interest on their own. Unfortunately, it rarely came to that. The potoroo leaned on the bar next to her, a disgusting and unnerving smile on his face.

"What's the matter, sweetheart? Not in the mood for chitchat?"

"I'd prefer to finish my drink without being bothered, so please leave me alone." Tawna said as she edged away.

The Potoroo quickly made up for the space Tawna had retreated, and then some. Tawna could smell the liquor on the Potoroo's breath, and she turned her head in disgust.

"I know you, you know. I come here all the time and watch you and Pinstripe's other girls dance around up there. But you know what," The Potoroo brushed his nose against Tawna's bare shoulder. "You're my favorite."

Shivers raked up Tawna's spine as she quickly jerked away.

"I'm flattered." She snarled through clenched teeth. "I have to go."

As Tawna stood, the Potoroo quickly grasped her arm. Tawna's heart skipped a beat as she attempted to pull away, but it was futile. The Potoroo was still smiling.

"Come on now. You haven't even finished your drink."

"I'm not thirsty anymore."

"Then why don't you give me a little preshow demonstration?" The Potoroo lifted a bill from his pocket and waved it in front of her face. "I'm good for it."

Tawna twisted from his grasp and stepped back. She glared hard at the slime before her.

"I'm not on shift right now."

Tawna turned on her heel and wove through the tables until she reached the other side of the club. From behind, Tawna could hear the potoroo chuckling.

"Hey, don't worry, I can wait. See you tonight, baby."

Tawna nearly retched, but she didn't offer any retort. There was no point. Chances were he would be waiting for her, when he would actually be at the liberty of rubbing his dirty hands all over her. Tawna's misery once again attempted to consume her, but she fought it. There was no use in being so utterly depressed when there was no way out. It would only make the situation worse. The sun was setting, so it was nearly time for the night to begin. Tawna decided to return to her room to ready herself for the show.

She didn't knock before entering the room, and as she strode in her heart somersaulted. Pinstripe was on the bed, moaning happily as he planted slobbery kisses all over Veronica. It was not as though Tawna wasn't used to Pinstripe locking lips with other women, she'd discovered his unfaithfulness long ago, but it still hurt her when she witnessed it. Even upon seeing her, the pair did not stop. Tawna averted her gaze and walked toward her closet.

"Hey girl, where've you been?" Pinstripe asked when he finally tore his mouth from Veronica. "I almost got up to look for you."

"Did you? Doesn't look like it to me." Tawna tone was acidic.

She didn't wait for Pinstripe to respond. She just opened her closet and walked inside without another word. She could hear mumbling from the bedroom.

"No baby…come on…" The voice was Veronica's, obviously encouraging Pinstripe to continue where they left off.

"The club'll be opening in a half hour. Better doll yourself up."

"Just a little longer…"

"Beat it Veronica. I've got things to do."

There was a quick sound of rustling followed by the slamming of a door. Tawna hoped Pinstripe had left with Veronica. She didn't want to see him. Tawna quickly chose the dress she would wear for the night, and brought it out into her room. She grimaced when she saw that Pinstripe had remained. Pinstripe was sitting on the bed with an aggravated expression.

"So, what the hell's your problem?"

Tawna rolled her eyes and tossed her dress on the chair. "I'm surprised you care enough to ask."

Pinstripe groaned. "What is it now? Holy crap you're a high maintenance chick. You get upset about the smallest things. Are you pissed that you caught me making out with V?"

Tawna didn't trust herself to look at him. "I've accepted your tendency to suck the faces off other women long ago Pinstripe. Your philandering is no news to me."

"Well, than what is it?" Pinstripe threw up his hands. "Why are you so moody?"

Tawna sniffed back her rage. "I'm sick of being felt up by any random creep whenever it pleases them. You may be fine with switching women every night but I hate being passed around from slimeball to slimeball."

"Well, I agree with you there honey." Pinstripe said as he leaned back, scratching his chest absently. "The majority of my customers are guys who are out for a little fun. But you can't let that bother you. It's your job. Be professional about it."

Tears scorched Tawna's eyes. "How can I be professional when I'm selling myself to men I hate?"

Pinstripe smiled. "Well, you sold yourself to me pretty damn quick."

Tawna turned away, angered and mortified and every possible feeling in between. She rested her hands on the back of her chair, forcing herself to calm. Suddenly, she felt Pinstripe behind her. He reached his hand around her to grasp the lacy maroon dress she had chosen. Pinstripe whistled.

"Now this is a nice one. Been a while since I've seen you in something so snazzy." Pinstripe gently turned Tawna around to face him. His grin was horrible, and Tawna could guess exactly what was on his mind. "First, let's get you warmed up."

Pinstripe slowly guided Tawna to the bed, and Tawna obediently followed. As she gazed up into Pinstripe's warm garnet eyes, somehow her anger began to disappear. She hated Pinstripe. She repeated this phrase to herself over and over again. Yet, when she was in his arms, something bewitched her. He was just so handsome, and she felt so lonely. Pinstripe wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her neck tenderly. Tawna inhaled deeply, and allowed her eyes to flutter closed.

Pinstripe continued to kiss her across her throat, and she leaned into his embrace. Soon enough, his hands probed for the straps on her dress, and he guided the fabric downward. Tawna snapped out of her possession as though she'd been doused in ice water. She held the dress before Pinstripe could completely remove it, and the latter furrowed his brow in confusion. Tawna tilted her head to one side.

"I really have to get ready, Pinstripe." And she turned away.

Pinstripe was silent for a moment, but then he laughed.

"That's why you'll always be my favorite girl, Tawna. You're not easy. All right, I'll see you tonight. Dress sharp."

Then Pinstripe threw on a shirt and left Tawna alone in her room. Tawna stood for a few moments without moving a muscle, but eventually she relaxed and began to dress. Why could she not escape a man she despised so strongly? The answer was obvious. She was terrified of being alone. Tawna fitted her purple dress around her frame, and quickly passed a brush through her curly hair. After a touch of lipstick Tawna slipped into her heels and strode toward the door. She laid a hand on the handle, and after a few hesitant moments she opened it and walked out of the room.


	7. Losing Control

**Chapter six- Losing Control **

_He gazed down at his hands and saw blood. It was warm, and trickled from wounds that bled all over his body. He slowly turned his head, gazing about incoherently in attempt to focus his sight. The thick fog of delirium clouded his vision but he forced himself to blink through the pain. His hand trembled as he attempted to wipe the blood from his face, succeeding only in smearing another slick layer atop the first. At least that blood was his own._

_He could see the creature now. A koala who'd been called Havoc lay not four feet from him, body mangled with slashes and torn skin where Crunch's fangs ripped his flesh. Havoc's arm was bent at an unnatural angle from where Crunch had snapped his elbow. Havoc had returned the favor, and added a few broken ribs into the mix. A lethal strike to the throat finally ended the fight, and Crunch was the survivor. Crunch struggled to breathe through the pain but it was difficult. He was thankful that his luck had not yet worn out. It seemed to be the only thing keeping him alive. After all, being the only evolved bandicoot amid an array of mutant killers he was naturally the smallest of all the abominations. _

_He pressed his forehead into the floor and rejoiced as a pang of feeling returned into his arm. He would recover from this, but who knew how long that would take. Shattered ribs were the worst, but abdominal bleeding was a pain too. Crunch spat out a mouthful of blood and struggled to his knees. _

_He waited._

_He waited for the steel doors to open. He waited for a dozen humans in white coats to come through the door. He waited for the stinging pain of a tranquilizer shot as it traveled rapidly through his bloodstream and completely paralyzed him. Then he would be dragged from the arena and tossed back into an impenetrable cage, where he was permitted to recover._

_Crunch waited for this, staring into the window where he could barely see the silhouette of the man responsible for his injury and torment. The shadow's hands were clasped behind his back, unmoving. Crunch growled, his rage increasing at every passing moment. Finally the doctor's voice crackled over the loudspeaker._

_"This one has some fight left in him. Send in another."_

_Crunch watched in horror as the doors opened and another massive creature stomped inside. This one was a lizard, standing up on its hind legs and brandishing its sharp claws before itself tauntingly. Crunch could hardly remain upright. He was not fit to fight another battle. His body screamed for rest, and desired only to collapse to the ground in submission._

_However, despite these terrible sensations, Crunch struggled to his feet. He took a breath, and coughed painfully when his broken ribcage objected. Although Crunch wanted to collapse into unconsciousness, he did not. He would fight through anything he could until the final slash or break that would be the end of his life. He would do this because he learned to survive, and he would._

_With every muscle aching and every breath an execution in itself, Crunch leapt toward his adversary, murder in his eyes. Because he knew with every fiber of his being if he did not kill the creature before him, he would not escape the chamber alive._

* * *

Crunch's eyes blinked open, and he found himself staring up at the roof. For a minute or two he remained horizontal, considering what he had just dreamed. Each vision he experienced seemed so vivid, so…terribly real. Could these be his memories? If so, he did not think he wished to know any more.

Crunch gazed out the window. The sky was just beginning to lighten with the colours of a sunrise. Hope for a fulfilling rest had disappeared, so Crunch decided he would clear his head in the fresh air. He stood up, and stretched his left arm above his head, feeling a gratifying stretch in his shoulder. He flexed his robotic arm, checking the gears to be sure nothing had shifted while he'd been sleeping. Not that there was any chance of that. Crunch always woke in the same position in which he fell asleep. He doubted he moved even a muscle while he slept. As a result, he always felt tremendously sore in the mornings.

Crunch rose up onto his toes and dropped to the floor, progressing in a rapid execution of push-ups. He tried to focus on the exertion, but his thoughts continued to drift back to the strange condition that was plaguing him. He thought that after his morning run he'd talk to Aku Aku about it. Crunch never found the witch doctor to be particularly helpful, but at that point, he didn't care whether Aku could cure him or not. He had to try something.

Crunch quickly lost count as he continued his push-ups, but he figured he'd been going for at least fifteen straight minutes. Crunch slowed to a stop and carefully stood. Only the lightest perspiration had formed, but the exercise was not nearly enough to satisfy his restlessness.

Swiftly and silently, Crunch walked through the house making for the door. The door on Coco's room was closed, which probably meant she was still sleeping. Crash, of course, had not moved from the position Crunch had seen him in last night. He was lying at an awkward position, head upside down and his ears nearly brushing the floor, one foot stretched out across the couch and the other propped up on the backrest. Crunch glanced down at him with a small smile. Who would have guessed that such a pathetic excuse for an Anthrian saved the world from destruction so many times? Suddenly, amid the heavy breathing of slumber Crash snorted a particularly loud snore and nearly woke himself up. Crunch's smile grew wider as Crash simply altered his position, moaned slightly, and resumed sleeping. Crunch scratched his head. He would never understand how the runt resting before him had bested him in combat. It seemed impossible.

Leaving Crash to his rest, Crunch progressed outside. The morning was cool and humid, but Crunch enjoyed it far more than the heat of midday. It was difficult to summon the motivation to do anything, especially when Crash's laze-about behavior was so catching. As he starts down the path toward the beach the terrible sensation hit him again.

His muscles began to tremble, and he could not seem to catch his breath. Despite his rising concern at this alien condition, Crunch continued onward, doing his best to ride out the emotions. His pulse began to rise, and the fur at the nape of his neck spiked in response to some hidden danger. Crunch spun about, expecting to find an enemy behind him. However, after a rapid glance he knew there was no one around. He ran his paw across his head as his vision began to distort. He could hear voices now.

…_Is it still alive…?_

_…Send in another…_

_…This creature will become my greatest weapon…_

"Shut up!" Crunch roared.

Crunch tore over the sanded pathway, trying and failing to outrun the onslaught of disconcerting voices. As he continued to sprint, he was relieved beyond words as the echoes in his ears began to quiet, and then disappear completely. He ran until he reached the ocean, and stopped directly before the rolling waves on the sand. He was not the least bit tired at the exertion, but he found that for a moment he could not move. Something about the gentle crashing of the waves was soothing, and Crunch was anxious for any reprieve from his condition.

After a few moments of simply standing on the beach, looking out to sea, Crunch drew a very deep breath. He turned and headed for the jungle.

* * *

After a few hours of pushing himself through a series of runs, sprints, core workouts and chin-ups Crunch was pretty exhausted as the afternoon wore on. He finished his chin-ups with his metal arm at his side, concentrating on strengthening his organic arm. His natural arm could never be as strong as the metal appendage, but Crunch would never give up making it as strong as possible. Crunch dropped from the branch and landed heavily on his feet. As he stretched out his tired muscles, he wondered if he should return back to the house.

Although he was sure Crash didn't care where he went, he knew that Coco did. Ever since the visions began Coco seemed to sense that something was wrong. Crunch was grateful for her discretion, but he knew the high-spirited girl wouldn't be able to stay out of his problems for long. Each step felt like his legs were filled with lead. He could only find the strength to collapse beneath a shady tree. When he woke up, he decided he'd spend the day with Crash and Coco. He still considered himself in their debt after all, after rescuing him from Cortex.

Crunch gently closed his eyes, feeling the sun caress his face as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

_

* * *

_

He could hear movement beyond the door. His eyes narrowed in fury as he waited. He flexed his claws, and arched his back, preparing himself. His legs burned as he remained pressed in a low squat. Finally, a rattling sound echoed through the cell. When Crunch saw a shaft of light emerge between the door and the frame, he attacked.

_He slammed through the door and threw it wide. The ceiling lights were dim, but Crunch didn't need them to find his prey. One of the doctor's drones stood directly before him, eyes wide with surprise. Crunch growled low in his throat, and his instincts took over. He lunged, chasing down the creature as it ran from him. It would have been simple work to overcome the creature, but Crunch wanted it to suffer. He wanted to feel its terror as he ran it down and hear its screams as he tore through it. _

_Finally, Crunch grew tired of the chase. Every instinct forced him to leap and bury his fangs into his prey. Crunch leapt, throwing the creature off its feet. It landed hard, and then spun onto its back before becoming paralyzed in Crunch's gaze. Crunch pressed one massive paw onto the creature's throat, and opened his mouth to bare his fangs. Just as he descended to sink his teeth into his prey, he blinked, and everything faded way into reality._

* * *

Crunch's consciousness returned, and he was stunned to find he was meeting the horrified gaze of a small island native. The little man's black hair was slick with blood where his skull had collided with a rock when he fell. Crunch could not move for a moment as he realized he had almost killed him. Crunch was terrified. He was terrified of what he had almost done, but even more, he was terrified of what he was becoming.

"I'm…sorry…" Crunch whispered quietly.

Crunch suddenly leapt away, tearing through the woods and leaving the frightened little man behind. Crunch continued to run, not pausing at any obstacle that barred his way. When he came across a cliff side, he did not stop. He climbed up the wall without pausing for a moment. He lifted himself straight up, and when he reached the top he crashed to his knees, and buried his face in his hands. One instant later he lifted his head and roared into the sky.

"What's happening to me?"


	8. Night Lights

**Chapter seven – Night Lights**

Another day brought another night. Tawna watched out the window as the sun slowly began its decent. At nightfall, the nightlife would begin again. The popularity of Pinstripe's bar was increasing every passing night. Tawna even spied a few humans who had once been under Cortex's employment taking their fill of the pleasures Cortex City had to offer.

Tawna had wondered for a while whether or not Pinstripe worked directly for Cortex. However, it soon became clear to her that Pinstripe worked for no one but himself. He cared for himself alone, and how much money he was cashing in off her. In the early years, Pinstripe had even opened a brothel to bring in enough to build his club. It was at that time that Tawna really began to understand what she had accepted. Although those days were over, Tawna could still remember being tossed about from man to man, taking on many shifts just to keep Pinstripe happy. She remembered she'd still thought she loved him then. She smiled, but the smile was empty. What a fool she'd been.

Tawna let her gaze settle on her mirror as she studied her features. She brushed her fingertips beneath her chin. What was she thinking? She was still a fool. How could she continue to work for Pinstripe, live with him, when she hated him so much? She sighed. She supposed she hated her life even more. Despite how much she hated what she did, she remained too frightened to defy her former lover. She was disgusted with herself. Even after all he'd done, she still felt her knees quiver at the sound of his voice. Every day she felt more and more unbearably pathetic.

Knowing these thoughts were chasing her away from a solace she so desperately needed, Tawna stood and leaned against the window. She gazed for the millionth time at the majestic jungle of N. Sanity Island that rested just across the sea. She remembered with a heavy heart that once upon a time she had watched the jungle from her prison in Cortex Castle. The only thought that kept her hope alive was that Crash was coming for her. She offered the weakest smile and dried her tears. She made this decision on her own. Crash would not be coming to save her this time.

A sudden slam caused Tawna to spin about. Veronica stood in the doorway, wearing next to nothing. Her sleek white fur was combed to perfection, and her hair glimmered against her shoulders. Tawna angled her brows in irritation.

"Forget to knock?"

"Can you quit being a hag for a second and tell me if this looks good?"

Veronica spun about in a lacy bra and matching panty set. It revealed far too much, but Veronica liked it that way. Tawna frowned and flipped her hand dismissively.

"Sure. I know you don't believe in the phrase, 'hard to get'."

Veronica smiled. "Well, the harder girls miss out now, don't they?"

Tawna was growing increasingly disgusted, so she changed the subject. "And what are you wearing those for anyway? We wear matching costumes in the first number."

"Oh, of course." Veronica said with a shrug. "This isn't for the show. I remember Pinstripe saying he liked black and lacy, so I figured this little number would do it."

Tawna's anger was peaked, but she didn't betray it. "Then what gives you the nerve to come in here and ask me?"

"Well, Pinstripe's done you more than any girl in the club. So I figured you probably wore something that captured his interest. God knows it's not your personality."

Tawna growled. "Would you get out?"

"Tonight's the night girl. If I were you, I'd pick up a bloke after the show so I wouldn't spend the night alone. After Pinstripe takes a look at me tonight, he's going to forget all about you." Veronica smiled and blew Tawna a kiss. "Later."

Tawna waited until the door had closed before taking up her hairbrush and throwing it as hard as she could at her closet. It disappeared in an organized pile of short skirts and heels. Tawna's anger raged silently while she fought to overcome it. Each confrontation with Veronica grew harder to handle as time wore on. Tawna took a deep breath before sitting down at her vanity and gazing into the mirror. She swiftly applied a cobalt shadow to her eyelids, and darkened and curled her lashes. She feathered her cheeks with blush and then coloured her lips with the reddest lipstick she owned. When her face was finished, she found her costume and slipped into it. It was a more complicated design than she was used to wearing, but she was flexible enough to reach the string up on the back of her costume. Just as she slipped on her nylons she could hear a sharp rap at her door.

"Five minutes, sweetheart."

Tawna didn't respond. She picked out her heels and sat on the bed as she slid the leather past her knee and laced up both boots with a practiced hand. When she was completely finished, she let herself collapse against the bed, not at all afraid of messing up her hair. With tresses so curly, it was difficult to ruin without conscious deliberation. For the next few moments until the show began, Tawna simply lay there staring up at the ceiling.

_Someday I'm going to meet someone who will love me for who I am. Someone who wouldn't hurt me…wouldn't leave me. I have to believe that such a person out there is meant for me. I have to believe I will find happiness someday._

Tawna was startled out of her thoughts as the final call was announced at her door. She stood up and made for the door. She would find happiness one day, but not today.

* * *

The lights always made the stage so hot and musty. Although Tawna preferred group dances to solos, she hated the ridiculously close proximity to the other dancers. They all seemed to rejoice in the life they led, as though they had been created for it. And perhaps they were. Pinstripe did have friends in high places. Backstage, Tawna pushed through the crowd of twelve girls to get to her place. Pinstripe's voice echoed over the loudspeaker as he welcomed everyone to the Moulin Cortex.

Tawna finally took her place, and waited impatiently for the curtain to rise. It was a stream of predictable pieces before the curtain opened. Pinstripe introduced the girls, his voice was drowned out by a roaring applause, the music began, and then finally the velvet parted. Tawna felt the beat vibrate the boards beneath her feet. She stepped forward with enthusiastic, accentuated steps until she stood directly at the foot of the stage. The whoops and cheers made the skin at her neck prickle in revulsion, but she didn't let it interfere with her performance. She lifted a hand into the air, waiting for the cue. The lights dropped and dimmed, and Tawna began to sing.

"_Can you tell me, ohhh…_

_Can you tell me what you're waiting for?_

_It's easy…so easy_

_To show me how much you want me"_

As the words flowed from her mouth she danced about the stage, flanked by six girls. The others were in the background, moving to the music in the most seductive way that can be choreographed. Veronica danced at Tawna's side, constantly stepping in front of her. Tawna ignored her attempts to embarrass her, and continued singing.

"_Come closer, darling_

_Let me feel your tender skin_

_Do I love you? Not really…_

_But, oh, how I love that body so!_"

Now the chorus came in. Tawna twirled and strutted back toward the rear of the stage while the other girls soaked up the applause. As she prepared herself for her next spot, she began to feel an abrupt feeling of nausea. Her head began to spin, the lights seemed to grow brighter, unbearably so, and the noise around her began to blend together in an incoherent drone.

"_Shake it to the right, shake it to the left_

_Show me what you want_

_A little of this? Or a little of that?_

_Give it to me baby!"_

Tawna pinched the bridge of her nose as she tried to banish the consuming feeling. She stumbled, and reached for a dance pole to steady herself. Tears began to stream from her eyes. She could see Pinstripe yelling something from backstage, but the words didn't reach her. She could see Veronica too, making the most of the time she had at centre stage.

_Shake to the right, shake it to the left_

_Is this what you want from me?_

_A little of this? A little of that?_

'_Cause that's what I want from you!_

It was Tawna's cue, but she could not bear to move. Her head hurt so badly. The performers paused for a moment, confused that Tawna wasn't making a move, but the hesitation didn't last. Veronica hardly skipped a beat as she took Tawna's place, putting a fair amount more sensual movements in her adaptation. Now the room began to spin, and Tawna tried to get offstage. But it was too late. The room offered one final twirl before she fainted to the floor.


	9. Doubts

**Chapter eight – Doubts**

Crunch remained in the branches of a tree, gazing out over the land. His gaze was somber. He couldn't understand what was going on inside his head. It was as though something snapped inside him, something that he could not control. If he hadn't awoken from the "dream", that pitiable native would be dead. If he hunted without consciousness, he was liable to kill others. His thoughts drifted to Crash and Coco, and he leaned his head against the tree. The two of them were already adept at surviving, but how could they be expected to guard themselves against someone they looked to as a friend?

Crunch could not stand this any longer, and he was unsure if he could beat this curse over his mind. He would have to go to Aku Aku. Hopefully he could suggest a cure. Crunch slipped down the trunk of the tree and landed lightly on the ground. He would have run just to get his heart rate up, but he feared that any heightening of his senses would cause him to snap again. He walked evenly toward the house, hoping Crash or Coco knew where he could find the old coot.

* * *

Crunch was not surprised to find Crash sleeping, and absently wondered whether or not he'd moved at all that day. He speculated probably not. Crunch didn't see Coco around, so he gave Crash a nudge. The only response Crash offered was an irritated moan as he flipped onto his stomach to get more comfortable. Without hesitation, Crunch grasped the couch and gave it a good tilt, knocking Crash and a few cushions onto the floor. Crash landed solidly and with a thump, and a few muddled curses were growled before he even fully woke up. Crash looked up in confusion as he rubbed his back. Seeing Crunch, Crash just groaned.

"Was that really necessary? You must be in desperate need to show off those impressive muscles of yours." Crash was always acidly sarcastic after just waking up.

"I hope you moved from that spot at least once. Next thing we know you'll permanently root yourself in that couch."

"Which isn't as horrible as you might think. So leave the daisy where you find it." Crash muttered as he ran his fingers through his hair. "And to my defense, when the sun goes down I'm welcome to sleep as long as I like."

Crash pulled himself back onto the couch and leaned his back against the cushions. Crunch put a foot on the armrest and leaned on his knee.

"Where's Coco?"

Crash rubbed his eyes. "Is that what you woke me up for?"

"Do you know where she is?"

"I don't know. Probably in that shop of hers. Is there a game of hide and seek I'm missing out on?"

Crunch grumbled. "How about Aku Aku? Seen him around anywhere?"

Crash raised one eyebrow. "Aku? Couldn't say, mate. I don't know what that guy does in his free time."

"Would Coco know?"

"You could ask her." Suddenly, Crash's full attention was on him. "Hey, you alright?"

Crunch's defenses shot up as he adopted his most emotionless expression. "What do you mean?"

"Whoa, sorry fella. Must've made a mistake." Crash grinned happily. "Go bother Coco with your questions, I've got some sleep to catch up on."

Crash collapsed onto his back with a satisfied sigh and propped his feet up. Crunch groaned and shook his head wearily. Leaving Crash to his chronic resting, Crunch stepped out the door and made his way to Coco's makeshift lab. It was difficult not to be impressed with the advanced technology Coco had been able to develop over the years, but Crunch was not adept in giving compliments. Crunch tapped the keypad, and a small identifying mike quickly snapped directly in front of his nose. Crunch stepped back instinctively and frowned.

"What the hell?"

The mike vibrated a moment before settling into place. It beeped, and then spoke in a high pitched, tinny voice.

"_Identify?_"

Crunch furrowed his brow. "Huh?"

The mike twitched. "_Name?_"

"Uh…Crunch."

The mike twitched again and then beeped again.

"_Identification does not compute. Prepare to be neutralized_."

"WHAT?"

Crunch was one instant from crushing the annoying machine with his mechanical fist before the door slid open. Coco rushed out and rapidly slammed her palm on a button.

"That's enough rudeness from you, Dax."

Coco's hair was pulled back in a disheveled ponytail, and by the stray strands hanging in her face it looked as though the elastic was doing more harm than good. Coco looked rather flustered as she brushed her hand over her head.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Well, having a strange mechanical gizmo threaten to neutralize me is a little rattling, but I'll be fine. What is that thing?"

"Oh," Coco shrugged. "It's a prototype I constructed. A kind of cybernetic security system for, you know, guarding against all those potential enemies Crash has upset over the years."

The inanimate microphone suddenly became ridged once again and began to wail manically.

"_Intruder alert! Intruder alert!_"

Coco didn't skip a beat as she smashed the microphone with a closed fist. The mike sputtered and then retracted into its place without further disruption. Coco offered a gentle smile.

"Haven't worked out all the bugs yet, obviously."

Crunch grinned, and instantly felt a sharp pang of dread. The reaction did not show on his face, and therefore Coco didn't even notice.

"So, what brings you out here? Crash and I didn't see you at all today. Well, Crash hardly moved all day, so he may or may not have noticed."

"Yeah, sorry. I have to talk to Aku about something really important. Do you know where he is?"

Coco's brow furrowed immediately. Crunch was well aware Coco automatically perceived something was wrong, but although the question was betrayed on her face, she didn't voice the question.

"Aku? He's probably in the temple monastery. He's been spending a lot of time there lately. But I think it would be best if you waited until morning to see him. That would be your best bet to actually reach him."

Crunch didn't bother masking his confusion. "Reach him?"

Coco placed together and smiled softly. "Just trust me. Get some rest. You look beat."

Crunch didn't think waiting was a good idea in his precarious condition, but he supposed he didn't have a choice. All the mystical hocus pocus always crept him out, and he'd rather keep away from all that stuff if he could avoid it. He nodded to Coco.

"Alright. I'll rest a few hours and find him."

Crunch turned and began to stride away, but before he took a step Coco spoke up.

"Crunch, what's so important? You're looking more haggard every day. I know it's none of my business-"

"You're right. So stay out of it." Crunch's voice was a guttural growl as his frustration got the better of him. He regretted the statement immediate and turned toward the astonished girl with a tamed expression. "I'm sorry, I can't explain that. It's my own hitch to deal with. Don't worry about it."

With that, Crunch turned on his heel and disappeared into the jungle.


	10. An Unheard Voice

**Chapter nine – An Unheard Voice**

The night passed slower than any Tawna had ever experienced before. After she had been taken off the stage, she remained leaned against the wall until the show was over. She regained consciousness backstage with the lights still flashing and the noise still pounding in her ears. She remembered looking around and meeting eyes with Pinstripe. She reached out her hand and called to him, but he rolled his eyes and turned away. Her heart heavy with sadness, the unbearably loud atmosphere grew to be too much for Tawna to bear and she fainted again.

She reawakened in her bed. Her boots had been removed, but she was still wearing her costume. With a spinning head, she slowly raised herself up. Very slowly, she began to remove the outfit. Each button and buckle was a challenge to undo, but Tawna moved consistently. She slipped out of her skin-tight leather skirt and struggled out of the violet corset. She was about to pull off her tight T, but suddenly a nauseous feeling stabbed her through the gut.

Headache momentarily forgotten, Tawna rushed as fast as she could, threw open the door and retched into the toilet. For a moment she just knelt there, her forearms pressed against the seat. Tears streamed down her face, and those tears strengthened into shoulder-shaking sobs. She cried hard between periods of vomiting, feeling utterly horrible without knowing why.

When she was finished, and she was sure of the fact, Tawna quickly brushed her teeth. She looked at herself in the mirror, and her spirit fell when she saw how bloodshot her eyes were. Her cheeks were sullen as well, making her look terribly fragile. Tawna pressed the palm of her hand to one eye when she felt tears leak through it.

_What's going on?_ Tawna thought bitterly as she began to cry again.

Feeling all-around disgusting, Tawna decided she'd take a shower. She turned on the water to let it warm up and then quickly slipped off the remainder of her clothing. She stepped into the shower and flinched as the hot water passed over her. She let the water soak her thick blond hair, and quickly lathered and rinsed. She was feeling too sick to take a long relaxing shower.

Tawna turned off the water and wrapped herself in a towel. The headache was returning, and in full force. Tawna groaned and groped for the sink to support herself. Just as Tawna was staggering toward the bed the door flew open. Pinstripe stood framed in the doorway, his teeth clenched in anger.

"Finally. What the hell was that?" Pinstripe gestured toward the stage, and Tawna instantly knew what he was talking about.

"I should think it's obvious." Tawna said smugly as she crossed her arms. "I fainted."

"No shit. I figured that out for myself." Pinstripe took a strong step forward, but Tawna held her ground. "You know how much of a hassle you made for me?"

Tawna gritted her teeth. Her anger was strengthening, and this time she couldn't withhold it.

"Hassle for you? God, Pinstripe! Would it kill you to ask how I was feeling before you lose it on me? Do you think I meant to pass out on stage?"

"Well, Veronica took your place for the rest of the show, and, frankly, I think the audience likes her better, so we might be making a change."

"Fine!" Tawna yelled. "Do it. In fact, why don't you take me right out of the show? I didn't want to be in this twisted whore display anyway."

"You're in it because you're my girl. This club is my dream, you know that."

"That's right, it's _your _dream. So _you_ put on a thong and six-inch heels and strut round on stage and have those sick bastards whoop and holler for _you_ to take it off!"

Pinstripe's eyes were dangerous. "I don't like that tone you're using with me Tawna."

"Deal with it." Tawna growled, tears springing to her eyes. "I'm not one of your kick-around whores."

"Damn it, you're getting hysterical."

"This is a nightmare you led me into. I never wanted this. You know that and still you force me to do things I hate. Do you know what I do? Don't you see what you made me into?" Tawna's fists were white-knuckled at her sides.

Pinstripe was growing angrier by the second. "I'd stick around and let you relay your poor, unfortunate story to me babe, but I'm busy right now. Some of the girls are in a mood downstairs and I don't want to miss out on the action." Pinstripe turned to leave, but seemed to remember something and turned back around. "Oh, and you've got a solo tomorrow night, so lay your costume out."

"I'm not doing it." Tawna snapped.

Pinstripe's face was bewildered. "What did you say?"

Tawna frowned darkly as tears streamed down her face. "I said, dream on asshole."

Pinstripe's eyes widened for a fraction of a moment. When he overcame the shock of her daring words, he strode toward her with a furious gleam in his eyes. He grasped her arm tightly and forced her against the wall. Tawna's initial anger subsided quickly, leaving her in a cold fear. She could not tear her eyes away from Pinstripe's frightening red gaze.

"When I found you, you were nothing. A feeble little nobody, alone and afraid. If I didn't pity you enough to take you in where do you think you would be now? Would you rather have stayed with that little orange freak?"

Tawna frowned darkly. "Don't you dare call him that."

Pinstripe smiled wickedly. "Oh, so that's it. You wanted to be his whore."

Tawna was about to say that that's not what she wanted. She didn't want to be anyone's whore. But before she could speak Pinstripe grasped her tightly by the wrists and slammed her arms above her head. Tawna squeaked in surprise, and her terror consumed her.

"Well, even though I'm not your brave bandicoot rescuer, maybe I can accommodate you to your satisfaction. I know you never had a problem with it before."

Tawna attempted to twist away, but it was no use. Pinstripe dragged her along and threw her hard onto the bed. In panic, Tawna tried to scurry away but Pinstripe was faster and stronger. He pinned her on her back and glared at her.

"I don't want to get you excited, baby. Unfortunately I've got more important things to do right now. My first concern is the prosperity of this club, and so you _will_ perform tomorrow. Is that, in any way, a problem for you?"

Tawna trembled beneath Pinstripe, and lowered her eyes. "No."

"Good. I'm glad you're finally snapping out of this weird mood you're in. Have a good sleep, sweetheart. Don't wait up."

With that, Pinstripe left the room, slamming the door behind him. Tawna felt bleak devastation seep through her. For a moment she simply lay there on her back, staring up at the ceiling. Her towel had come loose during the rough treatment, and hardly covered her. Tawna didn't care. She stood without bothering to fix it and walked carefully to the window. She felt as though she was in a trance, and the world around her was nothing but a surreal dream. She knew one thing. She could not take this anymore. She placed her hands against the window. Suddenly her hands balled into tight fists. As her rage and despair began to surface, she began to sob and pound her fists against the glass mercilessly. Somehow her fingers had pulled against the window, rapidly sliding it open. She hardly hesitated.

One foot first, Tawna stepped through the frame. Her other foot delicately followed, and soon she could feel the wind blowing past her. The air was cool, and cold as it passed over Tawna's still damp skin. Slowly, she stood, leaning out the window and gazing below. She was very high. When they had first come there, Tawna had chosen this room. She'd chosen it because she could see N. Sanity Island from that window, and the sight always brought her happy memories.

Now, she dangled over a precipice, holding lazily onto the window. The island was dark, but the first rays of light were brightening the horizon. Tawna's grief and pain caused her to look down again. All she had to do was let go of the window, and she'd never have to feel this way again. She'd never have to dance again, she'd never be felt up by another sleaze ball again. All her problems would disappear. Yet, as Tawna's contemplation became a dangerously agreeable prospect, she found herself hesitating. She could hear something. She stared toward N. Sanity Island again, furrowing her brow in confusion. It was as though a gentle, calming voice drifted through the air and filled her with a warm feeling. Tawna placed her hand instinctively to her stomach. What was this feeling? She recognized it in a moment. It was hope.

While she was alive, there was still hope to change. There was still time to find strength, still time to find happiness. Tawna lowered herself back into the room, sighing deeply with utter exhaustion. Carefully, she closed the window and strode toward the bed. Too tired to root around for her nightgown, and with the knowledge that Pinstripe would not be returning that night, Tawna pulled off her towel and let it drop to the floor. She pulled aside the blankets, laid her damp body down on the bed and covered herself with the warm, thick blanket.

Tawna spent most of the night crying softly into her pillow. Her sadness was consuming, but somehow that glimmer of hope was still alight in the pit of her stomach. Eventually, Tawna's crying ceased and she fell asleep, her cheeks wet with lingering tears.


	11. A Little Advice

**Chapter ten – A Little Advice **

_His misery was overwhelming. He lay against the far wall of his prison, angry and confused. He snarled low in his throat, letting his head fall to his hands as his rage steadily compiled. His logical mind became weaker, overpowered by his savage animal instincts. The sensation terrified him, as it would any naturally born human being corrupted by periods of prolonged insanity. He didn't know what he was, or why these horrible things were happening to him._

_In effort to calm the raging storm, and to stifle his panic, he threw himself against the cage door. He pounded his fists on the metal, roaring in fury. He couldn't remember anything but pain. Did he have a name? Nothing was clear. He attacked the door mercilessly, helplessly, frightened beyond description. Finally, his strength began to ebb. His strikes were weak now, and he sagged to his knees in despair. He was painfully hungry. All instincts begged him to feed. He needed to tear something to shreds. Something alive…_

_He started pounding the door again. He wanted to shield his mind from these thoughts. He didn't want to be controlled. However, his constant movement could not hold out. He quieted down once again, feeling only darkness. Suddenly, he could hear a faint chuckle behind him._

_"You really think all that ruckus is going to make the pain go away? Oh boy kid, are you in for a wake up call."_

_Brows furrowed in a combination of anger and confusion, he glared at the origination of the voice. A creature, much like him but far larger and wearing a coat of golden fur, sat with his back leaned against the wall of his own cell. They could see each other through a slit between their cages, and even this tiny shaft was fixed with bars. _

_"You've just been evolved." The voice continued. "Not a pleasant process, I grant you. However, this is what you are now and you're never going back."_

_He didn't understand at first how he could understand the Voice's words. They seemed alien at first, but as he concentrated, each sentence reached him with perfect clarity. He snarled in continuing anger. The Voice sighed._

_"All right lad, your anger is obvious. Now quit growling and say something." The Voice was slightly mocking. "You can speak, can't you?"_

_Although only rumbling snarls and growls were comfortable in his throat, his defensiveness got the better of him._

_"What the hell's it to you?" He hissed gutturally._

_"Ah, you can talk, and curse too. You're quite advanced for your first stage. Usually it takes a freshly evolved creature a good week or two before they can get any words out. And many of them just stick to the easy stuff. Grunts and idiotic jargon; that kind of thing. So, do you have a name?"_

_There was a period of silence. He didn't know what to say. He was certain he didn't. _

_"Well, of course you've got a name, they give you one so they don't have to call you by a number. That sadistic scientist isn't very creative when it comes to names, unfortunately. I'm called Chaos. Cute, isn't it?"_

_He remained silent. He tried to remember back to the time he'd first seen that little scientist. He concentrated. Suddenly, he saw a flash of light in his mind's eye and flinched in fear. The vision was so clear and vivid that he omitted the slightest whimper and buried his face in his hands. After another moment of silence he heard another exasperated sigh._

_"I know kid, I know. Don't fight it. Let it pass."_

_Tears flowed from his eyes, but he didn't utter another sound. He kept his arms wrapped tightly about his legs, full of uncertainty and dread. Why was he here?_

* * *

Crunch's eyes fluttered open, the dream still as real as though it had happened yesterday. He remembered the fellow Anthrian from many of his previous visions. An evolved dingo named Chaos. Although he didn't know much about him, each time he invaded Crunch's memory he'd always been a comforting image. Crunch shook his head, attempting to clear it.

He had fallen asleep not too comfortably on the thick bow of a tree. There were many more accommodating places to sleep, even in the jungle, but Crunch was still anxious that he may have lost control and killed anything that moved. Crunch felt a chill in the air, and as he peeked through the treetops he could see that morning had come at last. Crunch quickly slid from the branch and began the trek to the temple monastery.

There were many ancient ruins scattered about N. Sanity Island, but Crunch had to admit that the stone monastery was the most beautiful. It was very well concealed within the embrace of jungle trees and vegetation, and neatly bordered the ocean without betraying its position to the sea. Crunch had always been fascinated with the old collection of chambers and ancient sparring arenas. Although it was worn away, it was definitely the largest and most conveniently hidden structure on the island. Crunch strode briskly through the ruins, keeping his eye open for the floating witch doctor. Finally, he called out.

"Hey Aku! Are you there?"

There was no immediate answer, so Crunch continued onward. He searched every area he could access, and still found no sign of him.

"Aku!" He yelled louder.

The only response he received was the irritated caws of the birds he disturbed. After that there was only silence. Crunch growled and kicked the dirt with his shoe angrily.

"Sure, he's there for Crash the Incompetent Idiot whenever he beckons, but won't show up to help with my petty problem."

Crunch was just about to forget the entire thing when a low thrumming sound caused his ears to twitch. His brow darkened, and he cautiously extended his natural senses. He followed the sound into the very heart of the monastery. He found there was nothing there, besides what he expected. He glanced around, still hearing the noise clearly. After further investigation, he could see a rocky path almost completely concealed by vegetation. With no better option, Crunch followed the trail through the thick underbrush. After a steep climb, Crunch found who he was looking for.

The old mask was swaying gently in the breeze, utterly transfixed at something before him. Crunch came closer, and let his gaze fall upon the object of which Aku was so preoccupied. From what Crunch could see, it was a dark crystal. He frowned, watching it vacantly as it gleamed. Aku was muttering something under his breath, and Crunch deducted that the words were of a strange dialect. Crunch, unwilling to interrupt, watched with amazement as the crystal grew brighter. There was an instance where he thought he could hear an array of different voices, all speaking in strange tongues. Suddenly, those musical voices transformed into piercing screams. Crunch leapt back with a snarl on his lips as the crystal flashed brightly before dimming into blackness.

Silence followed the sounds of terror and brilliant flash. Crunch could not move for a moment, but he was broken from his trance when Aku sighed heavily. Crunch finally stepped forward. He wasn't exactly sure what to say, but he spoke first nonetheless.

"What was that?" He asked in a low voice.

Aku looked so very disturbed, and utterly exhausted. "There is an entity trapped between worlds and I…Ah, but it does not matter. What can I do for you, Crunch Bandicoot?"

Aku turned to Crunch and offered a forced smile, concealing all traces of his former worry. Crunch angled his brow slightly, but decided it would be best for him to ask his question and be on his way as quickly as possible. He had no patience for mystical realms and crap like that.

"I have a problem, one I hope you can help me with." Crunch began without hesitation. "We talked about it before. This dreams that I'm having, you say that they're resurfacing memories from when I was injected with that mind-control drug Cortex conjured up. So far, that seems to be the case, but lately these visions have been becoming more vivid and…" Crunch didn't really know how to put it, but he was silent for only a moment. "Somehow I'm beginning to act unconsciously."

"In response to situations you are facing inside your dreams." Aku said softly, considering.

Crunch nodded. "That's right. Something is forcing me to act in ways in which I have no control. I don't know how serious it is, but I don't want it worsening."

"No, that could be disastrous." Aku said in slight distress. "All that I can gather by this is your visions are so convincing that your body is beginning to impede immediate danger. Therefore, you naturally react to that danger without waking. It is a curious condition, to be sure, and has some scientific implications that I cannot place."

"You mean, that serum I was given is still reacting inside me?"

"It's difficult to say for sure. It may be a natural trauma your mind has attempted to forget over the years, and it is only now beginning to recover. However, your species is alien to me. You were not created like Crash, who began his life as a bandicoot, or Coco, who was infected by the contamination. You are something entirely different. Dr. Cortex created your species before evolving you. Therefore there are so many things in your genetic structure that I cannot place."

"Long story short, you can't do anything to help me?" Crunch growled in irritation.

He already knew this story. He knew he was not a real creature. He was the only one of his kind, and it would remain that way unless Cortex shared the secrets of his genetically engineered DNA. Aku looked at him sadly.

"I admit I cannot guarantee any of my methods will help you, but I can offer them to you regardless. I will do all I can to cure you of these visions, Crunch."

Although Crunch doubted very much that Aku had the knowledge to cure him, he was still appreciative that the old mask was trying. The witch doctor had been looking wearier each passing day, which convinced Crunch that he had a lot on his mind. However, Crunch needed help in battling the sickness inside him, and therefore his sympathy was minimal.

Crunch thanked Aku and then left him with his crystal. He walked briskly down the hill until he found himself inside the monastery once again. The silence was haunting at first, but as Crunch continued walking he found it to become tranquilly peaceful. He would have liked to keep away from the house for as long as he could, but he always felt worse when he was on his own. Maybe goofing around with Crash and Coco would clear his head.

He took a quick look of the house, and when he couldn't find either of them he suspected they'd gone to the beach. However, just as he stepped out of the house he could hear a massive crashing that erupted from Coco's lab. A moment later Coco's voice wailed from the workshop.

"Crash! You idiot!"

Crunch sighed and started for the door. As he took a look inside he was unsurprised to see Crash lying in a pile of toppled equipment and Coco standing over him, throwing insults and exclamations at every turn.

"It's astonishing to me that you can cause more and more damage each time you come in here. Every _single_ time you come in here, you break something!"

"You know, if you didn't have all this junk piled around I wouldn't have fallen into it. So that makes it…your fault."

Coco groaned in frustration, and Crunch couldn't help grinning at Crash's unfazed expression. Suddenly, a tinny voice began chattering loudly.

"Faulty organism detected. Function number eight, remove disturbance."

Two robotic arms shot from the roof and grasped Crash by both his arms. Crash frowned.

"Hey, what the hell is this?"

"Remove disturbance." The voice continued to repeat as he lifted Crash from the pile.

"Now this is silly." Crash muttered.

"Good work Dax." Coco said happily as she rested her hands on her hips. "Nice to see that you're good for something."

Crunch stepped out of the way so that the robot would have plenty of room to toss Crash out the door. The latter tumbled to the ground, and glared at the pair of arms.

"Well, how do you like that?" Crash sat up and dusted his pants while the robot returned into the lab. "I save the world on a weekly basis and this is the thanks I get? One would hope for a little consideration." Crash then glanced up at Crunch and grinned. "And where have you been? You know that the only reason Coco's been on my case so much is because she's got no one to flirt with."

Crunch smiled at the jest, and then laughed as Crash ducked out of the path of a flying wrench. Coco stomped out of the lab angrily.

"You're immaturity is disgusting."

"Hey, why are you mad at me?" Crash asked pleasantly. "It's not my fault your eye candy keeps taking off."

Coco glanced at Crunch and sighed in exasperation. "Please ignore my brother, Crunch. I think he's caught some kind of idiot epidemic making his stupider than usual."

"I kinda figured as much." Crunch grinned.

"We were just about to go for a little hike." Coco informed happily.

Crash laughed. "Actually, _you_ were just about to go for a little hike."

"It's because of you we're going, you twit." Coco snapped. "You're way too lazy."

Crash yawned. "Well, that's a matter of opinion."

Coco growled as Crash lay on his back and closed his eyes. Crunch shook his head with the smallest of smiles. It was very true that Crash was perhaps the most laid back creature on all three islands combined, which made it all the more impressive when he could react so quickly in certain situations. He was definitely the fastest of the three bandicoots, and that ironic knowledge annoyed Coco very much. As Crunch watched Coco made a futile attempt to stir her sleeping brother, he felt a tortuous sensation come over him.

Crunch shrank back from the scene for a moment, trying desperately to sort the unbearable emotions that struck him unmercifully at every angle. The claws in his left hand began to extend in preparation for attack, and his steel arm clenched together as tightly as it was able. Crunch felt a cloud pass over his eyes, and his mind became plagued with evil intentions. He dropped his chin and backed away with a moan. Suddenly, he could sense Coco coming toward him.

"Crunch? What's wrong?"

Crunch opened his eyes, staring at Coco and seeing Crash propped up on his elbows, eyes open and filled with concern. Crunch attempted to clear his head and offered a regretful smile.

"I've…I've just been having a killer headache these past couple days. I'll see you guys later."

Crunch didn't wait for a response from either of them, and took off into the jungle with his heart pounding. Fear escalated through him, and as it did so did his savage instincts. He could not run without his heart rate growing more rapid, which in turn would fuel his desire to kill. He stopped suddenly, feeling his body tremble and shake with each shallow breath. His fear dissolved, giving way to an onslaught of pure rage. He roared and threw his metal arm into a tree.

After a slight cracking, the tree collapsed heavily to the ground. Crunch plunged his claws into the next tree he found, and held himself there tensely until he calmed down. He soon recovered, and then proceeded to rest his back on the tree as he considered all his options.

The most obvious one would be to leave Crash and Coco. The last thing he wanted was to hurt either of them. However, something in the back of his mind convinced him that if he did lose control, he would come after them no matter where he was. He guessed that by leaving the pair, and slowly forgetting about the fondness he had for the two of them, his defense in protecting them against his wild behavior would be impossible. There was another option, but one that Crunch didn't like to consider.

He believed he was physically incapable of destroying himself. He had relied solely on the rule of surviving for so long that he knew killing himself was out of the question, no matter how selfish it was not to do so. Crunch was strong enough to admit that although he was not a villain any longer, nor would he ever be selfless. He was still and would always remain a creature built for destruction.

He heard voices in the jungle. As quickly as he could, Crunch concealed himself. He could hear Crash's voice not far away.

"He's a big boy, Coco. He can take care of himself."

"Did you see that look on his face? Something's really wrong Crash. We have to try and help him."

"He would have asked us if he needed help. Come on, I'm hungry."

"Honestly, Crash."

The voices faded away. Crunch sighed deeply, ashamed that he was causing the people who'd been responsible for saving his life so much grief and confusion. They deserved better. Crunch remained where he was until the shadows lengthened, bringing about the evening.


	12. The Huntress Revealed

**Chapter eleven – The Huntress Revealed**

A grumble of pleasure vibrated from Tina's throat. It was so very satisfying to watch this failed creation lash about in confusion and despair. Although Cortex's orders were to let the creature's control collapse so that he would destroy the other two nuisances, Tina could not bear the tedious wait. By the time the creature slaughtered his friends, she would be far too bored to kill him slowly, as she first intended. She supposed there was no harm in showing herself. After all, what could the animal do to stop this plan already in motion?

* * *

Crunch pressed his palm to his forehead in aggravation, but he did not dwell on the unsettling sensations. Instead, he attempted to focus on the soft and tranquil sounds of the jungle. Listening to silence calmed his mind only for a time. Soon, the quietness inside him filled the empty spaces with horrible memories and uncontrollable cravings. He exhaled deeply, letting his shoulders sag.

Suddenly, he caught a whiff of something foreign enter the air. His fur prickled in response to his suspicion, but he didn't move a muscle. His muscles twitched in anticipation as he sensed the predator approach. When the creature was close enough that Crunch could almost smell its flaunting arrogance, he acted. He leapt to his feet and slashed his outstretched claws toward the lurking creature. He missed his target by half an inch, and growled deeply as the strange tiger dipped out of his reach.

Crunch was momentarily astonished by her appearance. She was slender, but sculpted powerfully. Her claws were long and sharp like tiny daggers, and they were held by her sides lazily. Her mouth slowly lifted in an amused smile.

"How intriguing. I had been afraid perhaps you would have no fight left in you. But I can see by the rage in your eyes that you most certainly do. That pleases me."

The tiger woman's smile widened, revealing sharp canines. Crunch snarled.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?"

"My name is of no consequence at present, my dear creature of darkness. All that I have to say to you as that I am aware of your fading sanity. Would you care to know exactly why this infection is affecting you?"

Crunch's eyes remained level, and his posture suggested he was ready to attack at any time. However, he remained unmoved. Although he knew that he should vanquish this strange creature while he had the chance, he could not help but allow her to continue. The tigress smiled at his silence.

"You were created by Dr. Cortex, and since he did not wish to have difficulty with any more failed creations, he engineered you so you would be incapable of betraying him. After your training, he washed your memory clean so he could take his place as your true master. However, it was not only this serum that forced your compliance, but another tampering device that is bringing on these sensations.

"Of course, the good doctor, clever man as he is, did not wish to have you as an enemy if you happened to escape him. Therefore, he placed another reaction in your mind. If you were to betray him, the reaction would begin to take effect. It would wear down your defenses, and hone in on your repressed savage instincts. In doing this, the doctor will potentially destroy two embarrassments at once."

"Two?" Crunch said unconsciously.

"Yes, you and that pathetic little bandicoot that had fouled the doctor's plan all those years ago. When your mind becomes irreversibly unhinged, you will attack anything that moves, and kill anything that possesses life."

Crunch frowned darkly. "If he thinks I'm going to kill Crash Bandicoot, what's the point of you?"

The tigress grinned. "I'm meant to kill you."

Crunch remained still. Of course, he'd expected such an answer. He just didn't expect such a blunt one. The tigress held up one clawed finger.

"But wait. I am not a simple minion. I have greater influence over my commander. I have decided to go against his wishes and offer you a chance to save yourself."

Crunch scoffed. "Yeah? I'm afraid I can't accept that offer under the circumstances. I'm sure you understand."

"I do not. Only a fool would not wish for a cure to his own disease."

"You just finished telling me that you're going to kill me. What makes you think I'll trust anything you have to say? Why do you want me to live?"

"Because, killing you when your mind is deranged…there's no honor in that."

"Well, that's a first."

"I would much rather kill you when your mind is strong and healthy, when you will be a greater challenge to me. I have no desire to destroy those so utterly beneath me. It takes the joy out of the kill."

Crunch blinked once, and then clenched his teeth together. "I need no advice from the likes of you."

The tigress sighed, and flipped several strands of her braided hair behind a shoulder.

"Suit yourself, Crunch Bandicoot. You have rejected my offer, and so, there will be no mercy for you or your friends. Your mind will be lost and then you will succumb to your natural cravings. And when you do…" The tigress sneered menacingly. "You'll kill them."

Crunch had enough. With a snarl he leapt toward the enemy, baring his teeth and swiping his claws. But the woman was faster and quickly disappeared into the trees above. Crunch could hear the sound of her taunting laughter even after she was gone. He clutched his fists together in contempt. He considered her words with a frown. Was he wrong to refuse her help? Even if she was a villain, perhaps she could have cured him and then he could have dealt with her accordingly. He shook his head. He didn't know if his condition could worsen, but he didn't want to take that chance. He remained exactly where he was for a long while, pondering and dreading the return journey to Crash and Coco's house.

* * *

Crunch returned home, his brow darkened in an angry glare. The tigress's words echoed in his mind. As Crunch stepped toward the door, he paused. He shook his head. How could he continue putting his friends in danger? But he didn't know what else to do. Crunch remained motionless for a few moments, and then turned sharply around. He was tired of this. He glanced up to the darkening sky as he marched away. He sniffed the air heavy with humidity and frowned absently. A rainfall was coming.

Suddenly, Coco darted from around the corner. "Crunch! There you are! We were worried about you."

Crunch stopped, and turned his head to the side. Crash took his time as he swaggered with both hands in his pockets. It looked as though Coco had dragged her lazy brother all over the island.

"I told you he'd find his way home on his own." Crash said, yawning.

"Crunch, are you okay?" Coco was now directly behind him, her green eyes wide with concern. "You looked a little strange when you left."

"I'm fine." Crunch said bluntly.

"Seriously Crunch, you can tell us if something is wrong. We can help you."

Crunch was beginning to get frustrated, and he could hear his pulse pounding in his ears as he fought to control his irritation. After all, she was just trying to help.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll be fine."

Crunch turned to walk away, knowing that if he didn't remove these two from his sight he'd lose his temper. He felt Coco's gentle hand on his arm.

"Crunch…"

Crunch pulled roughly away, turned his head and glared at the small girl.

"I don't need your help." His voice was low and angry.

Coco was shocked into silence. She stared at him with disbelieving eyes. Crunch immediately regretted his words, but he didn't have the courage to apologize. He glanced at Crash, and was startled by the amount of dangerous anger he spied there. Crash was frowning darkly at him, obviously angry at his brutal reaction to Coco's concern. Crunch growled and turned, striding into the jungle without looking back.


	13. A Wilting Flower

**Chapter twelve – A Wilting Flower**

Although Tawna felt much better than she did the previous night, performing again for the twisted creatures in the nightclub made her feel utterly sick. However, she did it. Pinstripe had come to her room when she was scheduled to go on, and gave her a quick kiss for good luck. Tawna felt like spitting. There was no mention or implication of Pinstripe's frightening temper from the night before, he seemed perfectly at ease and ignorant of any instance that could possibly be bothering her.

Tawna strutted onto the stage and accompanied the other girls in dancing on poles and mingling among the crowd. Tawna could see the potoroo that'd been flirting with her a few days ago was present, and he was determined on seeing and feeling as much of her as he could.

Finally, when the night was over, Tawna departed the stage in a frustrated fury. Now, she was stomping through the hallways toward her room, feeling very upset at the entire situation. Of course, it was not the first time she felt such dejection, but it was the first time she began to think she should be allowed to do what she wanted. She didn't think she deserved better by any means, not after what she did to Crash, but she couldn't bear to think that her life might never change.

Tawna threw open her door and strode to the bathroom. It took a good ten minutes to wipe off the heavy make-up coating her face. She dried her skin with a towel and then walked to the bed. She'd laid out her nightdress before she went on stage, knowing she wouldn't have the strength to search for it after her shift was over. She removed her dancing costume groggily and then slipped the silky pink garment over her head. She adjusted the straps with sagging shoulders, and sat down heavily on the bed. She just felt so exhausted. However, her hopes of rest were interrupted by the opening door. Pinstripe entered, a gleaming smile on his face.

"Hey baby, that was perfect. Another fantastic show."

Pinstripe laid a hand on her shoulder. Tawna shuddered. She couldn't bear him touching her. She repositioned, sliding away from the contact.

"Another parade of humiliation." She said angrily.

Pinstripe sat down beside her.

"This is your job, Tawna. There's no use in complaining about it."

Tawna swallowed back her nervousness as she focused her gaze to the floor.

"When we first came here, this isn't how I expected our relationship to be. I don't want to do this."

"It doesn't matter what you want." Pinstripe's voice lowered only slightly.

"You can't threaten me any more, Pinstripe." Tawna said sharply, balling her fists by her sides.

"You know," Pinstripe said as he trailed a finger down her arm. "It was you who wanted this in the first place. I didn't hear any arguments when you shared my bed."

Tawna clenched her jaw in anger. She didn't want him to know how much she loved him then, before she discovered what he really wanted. He was so handsome, and charming. She had been so deceived.

"I don't love you." She hissed. "And you know I don't."

Suddenly, Pinstripe grasped her shoulders and threw her to the bed. Before Tawna had a chance to cry out Pinstripe was on top of her, a deranged smile on his face.

"What makes you think that makes any difference? I wanted you the first time I saw you, and I think you know me well enough to know I don't stop until I get what I want. You can't blame me for your exaggerated imaginings."

"You said you loved me!" Tawna shouted as she thrashed from beneath him. "How can you say something like that?"

"Love is earned, baby." Pinstripe leaned toward her with a smile. "So earn it."

Tawna tried to pull away but it was useless. Pinstripe forced his lips against hers and moaned as he drew her close. His hands ran up and down her body as she struck him with her fists as hard as she could. When Pinstripe freed her mouth for a fraction of a moment Tawna shrieked.

"Get off me!"

One of her attacks managed to loosen Pinstripe's grip on her, and Tawna quickly took advantage. She rolled off the bed and tried to make for the door. She cried out in fear as Pinstripe latched his hand around her wrist.

"What makes you think I can ever love a whore? Face it, Tawna, that's all you'll ever be. You have no other purpose." Pinstripe sneered. "And tonight, you're mine."

He slapped her hard across the face and threw her to the floor. Unable to find traction, Tawna was helpless as Pinstripe put his weight on her. He leaned in, plunging his tongue so far into her mouth she gagged. She struggled, trying desperately to push him away. Her terror was paramount. She panicked, twisting and thrashing at him whenever she had a chance. He was brutally rough, treating her no more civilly than he would a scrap of meat. Tears streamed from her eyes as she put every effort into getting him off of her. Pinstripe grew bored with simply kissing her lips, and soon he began to press slobbery kisses down her neck and over her collarbone. Tawna gasped a desperate inhale. She could hardly breathe.

"Stop it…" Tawna growled as she tried again to push him away.

He laughed, and continued enjoying himself with whatever he could find. Tawna's arms flailed for anything, and as she felt something on the night table, her fingers grasped it. As hard as she could she broke the vase over Pinstripe's head, causing glass to shatter everywhere. Pinstripe was motionless as Tawna squirmed out from under him. She trembled madly as she smoothed out her nightdress that had been hiked up during the rout. She sobbed with tears she could not shed as tried to calm down enough to think clearly. All she knew was she couldn't stay here. She was about to pack something warm to wear for her getaway before she felt a hand grasp her by the arm.

Pinstripe had a bloody cut on his face, but the look he gave her was even more frightening then the blood that trickled down his cheek.

"So that's the way you wanna play it?" Pinstripe snarled. He struck her with a closed fist across the jaw. Tawna cried out in pain. He chopped her in the chest before throwing her to the floor. "Fine."

Pinstripe kicked her hard in the ribs, slamming her back into the wall. Tawna's vision danced. He gave her another swift kick before grasping a fistful of her hair and lifting her to her feet. He held her tightly by the shoulders and slammed her into the wall. Tawna coughed as the wind was knocked out of her. She couldn't breathe.

"Don't fight it sugar."

Pinstripe leaned in to kiss her again, but Tawna's rage and fear overcame her. She would not be treated like this, not anymore. She was desperate. She wanted to get away from him forever. She saw a chance, and she took it, slamming her knee between Pinstripe's legs. The latter gurgled for a moment, before falling to his knees in immobility. Tawna didn't look back. She dashed out the door and into the dimly lit halls. Tears poured from her eyes so quickly they blinded her. Just as she rounded the corner, her anger returned when she saw Veronica standing there.

"Well, look who decided-"

Tawna didn't even hesitate. Fueled by adrenaline, Tawna punched Veronica across the face as hard as she could. Veronica screeched out in pain and surprise as she fell to the floor. Tawna continued to run, faintly hearing Veronica's enraged exclamations. Tawna felt like she was going to hurl. But she continued to run.

She ran down the halls until she reached the door. When she did, she dashed into the pouring rain without a second thought.

The water soaked her through before she'd even taken four strides. She could feel her nightdress stick to her soaked body but she ignored the discomfort as she sprinted down the fairly empty streets. She begged the boat to still be where it was, and thanked the stars above that it was still docked where she'd last seen it. Just before Tawna leapt into the boat, she paused. She could hear a group of chattering voices and heavy footfalls echoing from behind her. Her heart leapt. Pinstripe could not have sent his goons after her so soon? Tawna didn't dwell on this, and she swung her legs over the rail and landed ungracefully in the speedboat. She'd never driven a boat before, especially not in choppy water and pouring rain. However, with her life at stake she taught herself pretty quickly. She slammed on the acceleration and drove it as fast as it would go, making rapidly for the direction of N. Sanity Island.


	14. A Broken Angel

**Chapter thirteen – A Broken Angel**

Crunch growled in frustration at himself. He hadn't meant to snap at Coco so brashly, but he couldn't bear to return to the house just yet. He was the most surprised in the reaction he spied in her brother. Crash had always appeared so pleasant and easygoing that Crunch had never suspected he could ever be angered. Yet when he caught his gaze, the icy glare of Crash's narrowed eyes confirmed to Crunch that he was dead wrong in that assumption. Despite his external behavior, Crash understood much more then he cared to show.

Crunch wandered over the path, unyielding to the sharp winds of rain that soaked his burgundy fur. The prickling rain cleared his head, and for that he was grateful. Yet he supposed he should return. Coco would eventually convince her brother that they would have to look for him, and Crash would certainly comply. As Crunch turned to walk back the way he came, he could sense something within the air. He stopped, and his short snout angled toward the sky. It was impossible to catch a scent in the storm, but if he concentrated, he may hear what was causing the commotion.

A crashing though the jungle underbrush echoed within his range of hearing, and he watched carefully to catch a glimpse of the source of the commotion. He strode to scope beyond one of the large capsized idols, his eyes scrunched in confusion. Yet before he took another step, someone had dashed around the corner and smacked right into him. The slender woman bounced off his body and landed hard on the ground. She glanced up at the obstruction in her way, and Crunch was staggered by the measure of fear within her crystal blue eyes. Her blond hair was utterly soaked and drops of rainwater dripped off her pointed orange ears and off her delicate nose. Crunch instinctively reached down to her.

"Are you…?" Crunch's question was cut short as the bandicoot woman slashed at his hand.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed at him, her voice shaking with fear and fury.

She was dressed in nothing more than a silk nightdress, and as the water soaked the fabric, the silk clung to the woman's body in such a way that little was concealed. Crunch had to admit that she was staggeringly beautiful. She leapt to her feet and sprinted past him, bare feet slapping at the mud-covered path hard and fast.

Usually Crunch's aloof behavior restrained him from doing anything unless it benefited him. Yet his concern overpowered his reserve, and he followed her. He couldn't track anything well through the pouring rain and the constant peals of thunder and flashes of lighting, but he was not an amateur. He could hear the sounds of raised voices over the rain.

"Come on darling, quit giving us the runaround. The boss wants to see you right now."

The replying voice was gravelly and cold. "I'm not going back!"

The shriek came from the woman, that much was certain. Crunch forced himself to follow his senses to the exchange.

"Hey boys, what say we have a little fun before we take her back to the boss?"

There was a disgusting uproar of approval, and Crunch growled low in his throat. He had to find her, now.

* * *

Tawna felt terror claw its way through her as she found herself completely surrounded. Each shadowy figure materialized out of the rain, and each wore a fiendish smile. As a few of them neared closer, Tawna's panic fueled her desperate attempt to escape. She ran, but she didn't have a chance. She felt one of the rats' loop an arm around her waist and pull her tight against his body. The laughter rang like distant echoes in Tawna's head. She pounded at the rat.

"Let go of me!" She screamed, to no avail.

"Who wants some sugar first?" The rat jeered as he repositioned his grip on his female captive.

Tawna cringed at the repulsive uproar from the group, and tried once again to tear away. The rat grasped her by both arms and tossed her forward. Off balance, Tawna fell into the waiting arms of another potaroo. Warm tears mixed into the rainwater that fell down her face, and as she was tossed about from rat to rat she didn't even have the strength to scream. She was utterly alone, and no one would ever defend her. One of the rats grew tired simply batting her around like a mouse, and threw her hard to the ground. Stars danced as Tawna's head struck the ground, and she could feel a warm substance against her forehead. She didn't get a chance to check if she was bleeding. The same rat who'd tossed her to the ground quickly leapt on top of her. His nose was an inch from hers as he grinned fiendishly.

"Give us a little kiss, baby."

As the rat ran his hands up and down her body, Tawna heard a thundering shout.

"Get off her!"

The group's wolfish howls of seduction were replaced with angry grunts. The rat who had her pinned was suddenly pulled off her. Tawna scrambled to her knees, and her jaw dropped in shock. The large male she had mistook for a gangster had his large hands wrapped around the rat's neck. Another gangster had leapt upon the large bandicoot's back and delivered blows to the side of his head. The latter looked barely affected, and the attack only intensified his fury. He tossed the seductive rat with massive strength, and focused on the annoyance on his back. Four more gangsters attacked, but the burgundy bandicoot fought them all.

One rat with blood pouring out of his nose reached into his jacket and pulled out a long switch blade. Tawna gasped in instant concern. The bandicoot had his hands full, and he didn't even seem to notice the gangster creeping up from behind. The rat lifted his arm high, baring the knife before him.

"No!"

Tawna leapt on the rat, deflecting his initial target. She held his arm as tightly as she could, rapidly figuring out a way to make him drop the weapon. He elbowed her hard in the stomach, and as she doubled over in loss of breath he slashed her across the shoulder with the blade. Tawna heard a roar as she sunk to her knees. The bandicoot leapt on top of the blade-wielding gangster, and Tawna flinched as she heard a wet snap echo throughout the pattering rain.

"Let's get out of here!" One gangster shouted, and the gang complied, assisting their wounded comrades to escape.

The area was silent now save for the sound of sheeting rain. The crimson colored bandicoot glanced down at her, no trace of his former fierceness and his dark green eyes alight with worry. She was still on her knees, one hand wrapped around her opposite arm as she gazed up at him in bewilderment.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly.

Tawna tilted her head as if she didn't understand the question. She was just so confused, and in pain. Before she could say a word, the terror of the night caught up with her. She fainted, falling gently onto her side.

* * *

Crunch couldn't believe what he'd done. However, the thought of so easily killing that despicable creature buried itself within Crunch's mind. He stood motionless for a moment as he gazed down at the woman unconscious at his feet. He dropped to one knee, his brows furrowed together in concern. Her clothing, he suspected to be a nightgown, hardly covered her wet and wounded body. Crunch brushed a strand of wet hair from out of her face. She looked so…fragile. Crunch gently took her into his arms and stood up to his feet again. Her body was extensively bruised and battered, and to see a defenseless woman in such a condition curdled Crunch's anger. She moaned, and snuggled into him, shivering. Crunch was snapped out of his trance when he realized that he needed to get her back to the house. She needed warmth and rest to recover.

_**...**_

_**Author's Note:**_

_Ugh...I always get so emotionally attatched to these kinds of scenes and it always takes so much out of me. I deserve a nice cup of hot chocolate. Anyway, hi! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I just realized how complicated I made Tawna's character. The funny thing is I planned to make her just some girly dancer with no personality, and then somehow she evolved into something entirely different. It's a good thing big, strong Crunch is around to help out ;D_

_I just wanted to send out a quick thank you to those who reviewed. I love to hear your comments, and it always gives me an extra boost to overcome my chronic writer's block and post some more chapters^^. Thanks a lot for reading and I hope you continue on._

_~Bandi-cute~_


	15. Reunion

**Chapter fourteen – Reunion**

Tawna stirred in her sleep, and opened one eye with a soft groan. She felt so warm, yet her entire body was covered with a dulling pain. She pulled the blankets closer to her chin as her consciousness returned groggily. When she focused her gaze, she found herself looking directly into the concerned green eyes of Crash Bandicoot.

"Crash…" Her voice was hoarse.

Crash smiled gently.

"Are you feeling better Tawna?" He asked with a subtle Australian accent that Tawna had always found charming.

"How did I get here?"

Tawna felt as though she were dreaming. The last time she saw Crash he had braved the treacherous islands and scaled Cortex's fortress to save her. She cringed when she remembered how she repaid that kindness. Yet Crash did not seem regretful in the slightest.

"Crunch carried you here last night and Aku did some kind of healing voodoo." Crash smiled deviously. "I think you might have gotten Crunch smitten. He didn't leave your side until he was sure you were okay. Pretty silly."

Crash snickered to himself, and Tawna felt a weak smile influence her lips. It had been such a long time. Now Crash's easy smile had relaxed, and he brushed her hair out of her face.

"Aku'll kill me if he knows I'm disturbing the patient, so go back to sleep. You're safe here."

Tawna exhaled deeply, and for the first time since her terrible life began she felt secure. She knew Crash would not let anything happen to her, despite what she had done to him in the past. It made her sick.

"Crash…I…I am sorry…" She had trouble getting the words out.

Crash looked confused for a second, and then his face relaxed into a slightly regretful smile.

"Don't worry about it. Get some sleep."

Tawna obeyed, embracing the comfort of the blankets and the protection of her only true friend.

* * *

Crunch didn't go out that night. Instead, he remained in the living room, striding across the room again and again. He didn't even realize he was pacing. He'd tried to sit a few times, but the sensation in the pit of his stomach would not cease, and he felt much more comfortable on his feet. Crash was lying on the couch, drawing warmth from the fire as he slept. Crunch found he could not sleep, for more reason than one. The reason at present was his mind was worrying. Not for himself, not now, but for another. He glanced in the direction of Coco's room, the place the female bandicoot was recuperating.

When Crash had come out of the room a half hour ago he had said little. Aku told him she was going to be just fine, he said. Crunch was rather doubtful. She appeared so intolerably delicate, and the wounds she sustained were quite extensive. Crunch considered where she would have received them. He paced across the room all night until morning, his eyelids heavy but his stride unbroken. Crash finally struggled awake, and leaned against the back of the couch with drowsy eyes.

"You know, it's difficult to sleep with you walking eighteen miles in one place. What's got you so bent out of shape?"

Although Crash spoke lightly, there was an edge of worry to his voice as well. Since he was the only one who had seen the woman since she was taken to her room, Crunch grudgingly realized he needed to put a question to him.

"Who is she?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Who?" Crash asked with a wide yawn.

"Who do you think, you moron?"

"Eh, a little touchy this morning I see." Crash said with a smile, and then explained. "Her name's Tawna."

"You seem to know her quite well."

Crash hesitated. "Yeah? Well, we are old friends. But I can't say I know her_ quite_ well. We lost touch before I met Coco."

Crunch realized that he'd never even considered Crash had a past other then his current, lazy life he possessed presently. He hadn't even known there was a time Crash had not known his own sister. It was rather strange to think about. Crash didn't seem uncomfortable with the subject, but he didn't continue it so neither did Crunch. Instead, Crash turned his attentions to the brooding bandicoot.

"I must say you're acting very unusual, Crunch."

Crunch snorted. "Go back to sleep, it's too early for you to be up."

"Maybe so, but I am far to interested in this situation to nap now. Isn't it strange that you are away from the house all day for weeks, and the one day that you remain inside is the day an attractive woman is staying here? A coincidence?"

Crunch's anger began to rise, but it was not just because Crash was teasing him. He'd done so many times before, after all. The real reason Crunch was feeling angry because what Crash said was true. He was worrying about the woman. However, he had no intention of letting this on to the nosey bandicoot before him.

"You're being stupid, again."

"And you have a crush on Tawna."

Crunch felt heat rise to his face, and his reaction embarrassed him even more than Crash's words. Crash didn't seem to notice, however. He had the most ridiculous smile on his face as he leaned over the couch, chin propped against his hands.

"Who would've thought a big, inexpressive hulk of a bandicoot could fall head-over-heels for a pretty girl? It's sweet."

"I don't need to subject myself to your absurdity." Crunch growled, turning on his heel and starting for the door.

"Hold it mate, don't get upset. Crikey, are you ever sensitive."

Crunch strode out the door, sighing as Crash yelled for him to bring a few wamba fruits when he came back. He strode out into the sun, and for a moment he stopped to regard it. Those days, it seemed as though he was walking through a realm of eternal night, even in the midst of a sunny day. He didn't want to remain in darkness. If only he could continue to see the sun, he would not be lost. He shook his head. He was being ridiculous again. He strode in the direction of the beach, but he didn't make it that far. He was strangely uncomfortable allowing the house to leave his sight even for a moment.

* * *

Tawna had risen carefully and sat at the foot of the bed. Her body ached terribly, but knowing she was safe from danger offered her comfort. She leaned toward the window and let the breeze brush across her face. She smiled softly. She felt much better. As she let her eyes open, her gaze caught a glimpse of a figure in the yard. She placed her hands against the window and leaned forward. It was the bandicoot who had saved her life. Tawna was momentarily dazzled by the strong shape of his erect shoulders, but she quickly banished the reaction. After all she had gone through, how could she even consider such ridiculous things? However, her eyes kept drifting to him. She knew she would have to thank him, for if he had not come to her rescue she would have either died or, worse, been carted back to Pinstripe.

Just thinking about that despicable cad made Tawna shudder, and she brought her blanket about her shoulders to ease the chill. Every time she imagined Pinstripe's horrible eyes when he attacked her she felt nauseous. To drive Pinstripe out of her mind, Tawna looked out to catch another glimpse of the heroic bandicoot. To her dismay, however, the spot where he had once been was empty. Tawna almost leaned out the window once again, but restrained herself. She was disgusted with herself for such foolish infatuation. Although the bandicoot was handsome and absurdly shapely, that didn't mean she should fantasize. It was a wonder she could, with everything she'd been through.

Tawna started when she heard a tapping at the door. She composed herself and settled back into her blankets. Her voice was still rather weak as she consented for the knocker to come in. It was Aku Aku, Crash's witch doctor friend. Tawna was quite fond of him, not just because of his attentiveness but for the kind expression he continued to wear. Aku entered the room with a small smile.

"How are you doing this morning?"

Tawna returned the smile and dropped her chin. "Better, I think. Thank you."

Aku floated until he was positioned beside her bed. He focused a golden gaze on her.

"You look much better, that is certain. Would you care for anything? A glass of water perhaps? Crash would be happy to fetch it."

Tawna smiled. If she knew Crash, he would be sleeping soundly this early in the morning. Tawna didn't want water, she wanted information.

"No thanks, Aku. Umm…do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Certainly Tawna."

Tawna paused for a moment. "Well, I was wondering about…Crunch. How long has he been hanging around with Crash?"

Aku considered. "Hmm, let me see… It has been quite a while, to be sure. Crunch was actually under the control of Dr. Cortex previously. It was Crash who noticed the spark of indecision in Crunch, and he and his sister opted to rescue him from Cortex's clutches. Since then, Crunch has been living here with Crash and Coco."

"So he was created by Cortex as well?"

"Yes, and from what I gather even his species was genetically fashioned. I have never seen his kind ever before. It is quite extraordinary."

Tawna considered this. So Crunch was a bandicoot, like she and Crash, but he was a different kind. She could tell by his unnatural burgundy fur that he could not have started out as an ordinary Australian bandicoot. As Tawna pondered this, Aku changed the subject.

"I am going to provide one more incantation to heal your wounds, if you consent."

Tawna nodded. She laid back and tried to relax while a mystical yellow light danced about Aku's inert form. He closed his eyes in deep concentration. Tawna's awareness began to drift, and her thoughts began to focus once more on Crunch. Every time she tried not to think about the attractive bandicoot, the more she thought about him. It was rather frustrating. Tawna didn't remember drifting to sleep, but in her dreams all she could see was a handsome face and dark green eyes.

* * *

Crunch decided to distract himself with a simple workout. He was due for a strength building session. He'd avoided it previously, for it seemed that the more rapid his heart rate grew, the more susceptible he was to his irrational outbursts. However, he needed to try something to take his mind off everything that was occurring around him. He rested his mechanical arm behind his back and lifted his body in a consistent progression of one-handed chin-ups. He continued flexing his organic arm each time he brought his chin to the branch. He exhaled sharply. The exercise was doing the trick. Crunch began to feel his mind clear, and his tense body felt more relaxed.

However, the reaction did not last. Soon Crunch's pulse began to race faster than simple inducement of exercise. An unsettling sensation came over him and he immediately stopped. He paused for a moment to gather himself, breathing deeply to calm his heart. Finally, when he was convinced he was calm again, he started back to the hut. He didn't exactly know why, but he felt that he should stay close. He stepped into the yard, but he knew that Crash and Coco were not inside the house. He could hear Coco's shrieks, shouting something about Crash and his propensity to destroy everything he comes in contact with. There were times that even Crash grew a little bored of sleep, and when those rare situations occurred he would always find relief in pestering his little sister. Crunch shook his head. There was part of him that needed to tell someone about what was happening, but pride and stubbornness kept his mouth closed.

Crunch took a seat upon the rock well, crossing his arms and gazing into the jungle. That tigress was out there, he could feel it. Whether or not she was watching him, he could not tell. But he could sense her dangerous presence within the trees.

Crunch leapt and whirled when he felt a presence suddenly intrude upon his senses. His claws extended in his organic hand as he prepared to swipe them through the unknown threat. Crunch paused, and forced his overactive senses to relax. The bandicoot woman stood before him, standing wobbly upon her feet with an embarrassed expression on her face.

"I'm sorry for startling you." She said quickly.

Crunch ignored her statement. "You should be resting."

The woman, Tawna, clasped her hands before her. "I just saw you from the window, and I wanted to tell you that I appreciate what you did for me. I didn't have a chance to tell you."

"I brought you here to recuperate." Crunch said rather too bluntly. "Not to walk about in a weakened state to thank someone who doesn't care for your gratitude."

Tawna's mouth fell open slightly. His answer was obviously not the one she'd been expecting. Crunch, however, remained indifferent. He could see her feelings clearly, much to his regret. To protect them both, he could not allow his shield to drop. He had made the mistake already with Crash and Coco, and he could not allow any attachment to form again. Tawna nodded slowly at his coldness.

"Oh, alright. I understand. It's just, you saved my life. I wanted to thank you."

"And now you have." Crunch said without facing her. "Go back to the house and rest."

Crunch could not bear to turn and see the expression of hurt in the young woman's face. There was something strange about her. It was a feeling he had never felt before. Thinking of her, speaking to her, allowed a softness to intrude upon his hard heart. He yearned for a relief from that hardness, and yet, he knew it was too dangerous to do so. Tawna began to back away, obviously intending to follow Crunch's advice. As she took one step, her weakened legs failed her. She pitched forward with a small gasp. Crunch had risen and moved himself into her path all within a fraction of a second. He caught her before she fell, and he could see by the fatigue in her half-closed eyes that she would not regain the strength to return to the house herself. Crunch sighed and lifted the woman into his arms. As he started for the door he heard her speak softly.

"I'm sorry."

"If you are apology is genuine, you won't get out of bed again until you are well."

Tawna nodded and remained silent. As Crunch moved into the house, he felt an overwhelming desire to correct some of his tactless remarks. He bit his lip, and finally relented.

"I should apologize. I admit I don't know exactly how to act in front of guests."

"Polishing your manners would be a good start."

Crunch's ears pricked in surprise, and he glanced down at the woman. Tawna was smiling faintly. When he remained silent, she shrugged weakly.

"It was a joke."

Crunch focused his gaze ahead again. He tried to tell himself he didn't have the patience for such lighthearted behavior, yet in his heart he found Tawna to be very sweet. Perhaps it was her state of vulnerability, but he could see a concealed strength sparkling in her blue eyes. There was something inside her he knew he could admire. He strode into her room and laid her down on the bed gently. Tawna glanced up at him.

"Do you mind if I express my gratitude again? Or will it offend you?"

Crunch huffed with the smallest smile. "I should not have spoken the way I did. Let me start again. I would rather see you recover faster than exert yourself in thanking me. If you truly desire to thank me, you will get better quickly."

Tawna smiled, and a small brush rose to her pretty cheeks. She nodded.

"Then I will do my best to thank you."

Crunch found himself momentarily lost within Tawna's eyes. She, too, seemed unable to tear away. They stood in silence for a few moments, neither unwilling to disengage. Suddenly, a dangerous feeling swelled within Crunch's chest. He turned away, and without a word he left the room.


	16. Breaking Down

**Chapter fifteen – Breaking Down**

Cortex's impatience grew stronger each day he did not receive a report that the bandicoot abominations were dead. He was staring blankly out the view screen. He tapped a code on the console, and waited for the magnified panorama of N. Sanity Island to reveal itself upon the screen. He clasped his hands behind his back and took a deep breath to calm himself.

"N. Gin?" He called into the darkness.

A moment of silence, and N. Gin answered. "Yes doctor?"

"Contact Tina at once."

"Yes doctor, right away."

Cortex listened to the shuffling feet of N. Gin as the cyborg scurried away. He waited for only a moment, and soon he could hear Tina's raspy and yet perceptibly female voice filter through the speakers.

"You called?"

Cortex tried not to grow angrier at Tina's flip response. He took a breath. "How long are you intending to take in destroying Crunch Bandicoot?"

"He is resisting well on his own. However, I have been watching him. He is balancing on a razor edge now."

"Then you must push him over."

"How?"

"The serum infecting his mind flares up in passionate behavior. That bandicoot has a tendency to anger very quickly, and if you curdle enough fury inside him he will surely be unable to withstand the effects. We need to quicken the process. Is that in anyway unclear?"

"I understand, and it will be done. What's more, there is a new bandicoot residing with the others?"

"A forth?"

"Yes, a woman. I have not seen her closely as of yet. Do you wish me to target her as well?"

Cortex considered. "I want anyone associated with Crash Bandicoot dead. Kill her along with the others. Wait," Cortex paused for a moment, and then smiled. "On second thought, I wish you to kill Crunch, that meddlesome younger sister and the woman but bring Crash to me. I have a debt to repay, and after all my attempts I would wish to see him die."

"Yes, doctor. I will not fail."

"You had better not, Tina. Now go."

The transmission was cut, and Cortex leaned back on his heels. Things were turning out marvelously. Once Crash Bandicoot was out of his way for good, he could focus all of his attention on his new plan. Unfortunately, his intentions for world domination would have to be put on hold until he ridded himself of every pest he made the mistake of creating. After all, once Crash Bandicoot was dead, another could easily take his place. Cortex could not allow that. As Cortex continued to organize his devious thoughts, he saw a blinking light flash upon the control panel. It was an incoming transmission. Cortex sighed and pressed the activation with an extended finger. Instantly, the disheveled, raging face of Pinstripe Potoroo filled the screen. Cortex glanced coolly at his enraged minion.

"This interruption had better warrant some importance Pinstripe, I am very busy."

"This is important doc. You told me not to leave the city without contacting you, so I am. I have to make a stop at N. Sanity Island."

"What's happened to your face?" Cortex asked flatly.

Pinstripe's dark brows pressed together in fury. "I have a runaway hooker on my hands, that's all. She jumped me from behind and then took off. She ripped off one of my boats and she's on that island."

"How can you be so certain?"

Pinstripe hesitated for a moment. "I sent some of my guys to bring her back."

Cortex's voice remained cool and even. "Without permission? You do realize, Pinstripe, that I am in the middle of a delicate undertaking of destroying Crash Bandicoot for good. I warned you not to intrude there under ANY circumstances."

Pinstripe was afraid of him, all his minions were, but he also had an arrogant edge about him. He did not back down.

"I want that bitch back, doc."

"And you will get her back. The situation is being handled. Now, tell me who this woman is?"

"You know her. She's that bandicoot's old girlfriend."

Cortex raised an eyebrow. "Tawna?"

"Yeah." Pinstripe's lip curled into a wicked snarl.

Some new ideas began to flash through Cortex's mind. How wonderful. Crash Bandicoot reunited with his old flame, only to have her murdered in front of his very eyes. Of course, Pinstripe didn't need to know this.

"Alright Pinstripe, we will compromise. Neither you nor your men will set foot on that island, and when the bandicoots are dead I will send back your prized dancer."

Cortex could tell Pinstripe did not like this idea, however, he knew he would not receive a better offer.

"Okay doc, we've got a deal."

"Good, now, return to construction. I want that city up and running immediately."

"Going as fast as we can doc. But we'll try and speed it up for yah."

Cortex clicked another button and ended the transmission. Of course, Pinstripe would most likely be angered that Cortex did not intend to keep his part of the deal. But he couldn't have his most trigger-happy minion on the rampage while his plan was nearly completed. Pinstripe would get over his loss, and move on. Though it was apparent by his possessive rage that the girl meant little to him; it was most likely her betrayal itself that had brought about such anger. There was little to be done about that. Cortex could just imagine the pain his failure would feel once his friends and his former infatuation were obliterated in front of him. Cortex pressed his hands together in delight. Things were turning out very well indeed.

* * *

No matter how far Crunch walked, he could not get the bandicoot woman out of his mind. Each time he tried to banish her beautiful face and sparkling blue eyes, they returned more intoxicating and more vibrant. After a while, he simply let them come. He strode through the jungles with a sure step, not stopping for a moment. He needed to continue moving. It was strange. Each time he saw Tawna's face smiling in his mind's eye, the dark storm that raged within him seemed to settle. Her visage to him was like a patch of sunlight in a thunderous sky, not overcoming the ominous instability, yet succeeding in shedding some much needed light.

Crunch involuntarily allowed himself a small consolation, but suddenly the fur on the nape of his neck prickled in an instinctual warning. He could smell a familiar scent in the air. His lips pulled against his sharp canines as he sniffed the air. In his condition, his natural senses were quicker to emerge, and were more sensitive to the smallest of changes. He used this knowledge to keep his opponent off guard. He calculated the movement, and at just the right time he spun and threw his arm, claws extended, toward the creature behind him.

She was too fast, once again. She was startled, but Crunch's attack did not connect. She flipped back and sprung up into a tree, pulling herself above a bough and resting easily upon it. There was far more cat about this creature than human, and her bipedal form added to the intensity of her lazy movements. The Tigress smiled.

"You are getting quicker, my friend. But not quick enough, I'm afraid."

"What do you want now?" Crunch snarled. "Your sudden appearances are irritating."

"Are they?" The Tigress laughed wickedly. "Well, fortunately for you there is no reason I should restrain myself longer. It seems you are holding up far better than I had hoped. It is necessary now to speed up this eventual insanity of yours. And I must admit I do not see any difficulty in doing so."

"What influence could you possibly have over me?" Crunch demanded coolly.

"Not you, that is, not you alone. You are a strong-willed and independent creature, Crunch Bandicoot, had you been on your own this situation would be a problem. However, you are not on your own, are you?"

Crunch felt his heart rate begin to race. He growled low in his throat.

"If you value your life, you will leave now."

The Tigress chuckled again. "Do you consider yourself as protector of those two oblivious creatures you reside with? It would be simple work to dispose of them. I have often considered it. Neither of them have such heightened natural instincts, do they? They would not even have the time gather the breath to scream if I chose to slash their throats. It would be so simple."

Crunch felt his entire body shake with barely restrained fury. The woman was still leaning against the bough in her deceptively careless posture. She was watching him intently, and when she could see that her threats were not creating enough of a reaction, she spoke again.

"Another easy kill would be that female stray you carried home. I wonder what her screams would sound like."

Crunch growled in rage and stepped closer to the tree the Tigress was propped upon. His green eyes were dangerous. The woman continued happily.

"With your mind in such disarray, you will be unable to save them. You will do nothing but watch each of your friends die by my hand. However, I am willing to give you a choice in this matter. Why don't you choose who I kill first? That way, you might summon the strength to make a final, futile defense to save the last of your little group. Hmm? Silence? Then I suppose I shall have to choose, and I think I'll kill the woman first. It will take the least amount of effort, after all. Why shouldn't I begin with the weakest first?"

Crunch had endured the woman's abrasive chattering long enough. His anger ripped through him, and with a roar he slammed his metal fist into the branch of the tree. A crack of bark resounded through the silence, and the Tigress quickly leapt to another branch, laughing wildly.

"You had better continue to control that anger, Bandicoot. Or you might steal away the kill from me."

With those final words, and a last cackling laugh, the Tigress disappeared once more. Crunch, enraged, threw his fists to the ground with a shout of rage. He tried to calm himself, but could not. Every fragment of his being burned in fury. He felt his vision cloud over, and for a moment all he desired was to kill. He pressed his forehead to the cold ground and forced himself to breathe deeply. He needed to calm himself before returning to the house. Yet he could not banish the Tigress's threats from his mind. He rose shakily to his feet, still feeling the hatred boil through his veins unmercifully. He knew it was unwise to return in his condition, but he had to be sure that woman did not carry out her intention. Crunch rushed back to the house, clenching his fists by his sides in effort to control the raging storm.

* * *

Tawna let her eyes flutter open gently, and heaved a yawn as sleep began to dwindle away. She stretched her arms above her, and then sat up. She was not ashamed to realize that the brooding bandicoot had been present in her dreams throughout the entirety of her rest. Although he was coarse and rather impassive, Tawna could not remove him from her mind. There was something about him she felt some sort of kinship to. It was difficult to explain. It was more of a bond than what she felt with Crash, although she knew the latter would never cease to be her greatest friend. Tawna brushed her fingers through her thick blond hair. Her muscles felt stiff, and so she decided to defy Crunch's advice and go for a short stroll. Surely her frail body could handle that.

Tawna got to her feet and carefully moved toward the door. She nearly fell upon the handle, but after a moment to compose herself she was confident she could make it to the living room without collapsing. She rubbed a sore spot on her face unconsciously. With haste, she dropped her hand. She didn't want to make any movement that awakened memories of that terrible night. She didn't have the strength to think of it. Tawna slowly stepped into the hall, and immediately she heard the voices of Crash and Coco. They were in the living room.

"Crunch has been gone for awhile Crash. Don't you think we should go look for him?"

The younger bandicoot's concern went unanswered. Tawna continued to walk toward the living room, pressing her hand against the wall to keep her balance.

"Crash! Are you sleeping again?"

A smile fluttered to Tawna's lips. From what she remembered all those years ago, Crash lived to nap.

"Not likely with you making all that racket. What did I tell you before? Crunch is a big boy, he can take care of himself."

Tawna entered the open room, taking in the pretty glow of the evening sun through the window. Crash was lying horizontally on the couch, one shoe dangling from his socked foot. His little sister was pacing back and forth, her adorable face deep in thought. It was Crash who noticed Tawna first.

"Hey, she lives. How are you feeling?"

Tawna smiled. "Much better."

Crash nodded with a grin. It was incredible how quickly worries could melt when assaulted with a Crash Bandicoot smile. Yet there was worry Tawna could not dismiss.

"Crunch hasn't come back yet?" She asked quietly.

Crash opened his mouth as though to answer, when suddenly the door was thrown open. Crunch's large frame filled the doorway completely, and he stood there for a few moments with the most unreadable of expressions on his face. Crash shrugged.

"Speak of the devil."

Crunch took a step inside and shut the door behind him. Tawna couldn't place it, but something seemed very strange in Crunch's movements and manner. Of course, she hadn't known him very long, but something in his eyes looked wrong. He didn't make eye contact with anyone. Coco was the first to speak to him.

"Crunch? Where were you?" Coco stepped toward him, her concern vibrant in her young features.

Crunch blatantly ignored the question, brushing past her and making his way toward the hall. Coco was not easily deterred. She reached forward and placed a hand on Crunch's arm.

"Crunch, we were worried about you."

Suddenly, a feral flare sparked in Crunch's gaze. He turned sharply and focused his fury on the small, surprised bandicoot.

"Who asked you to worry about me?" He shouted at her. "Your concern is useless! What can it do? Can it help? No! All it does is irritate. Keep your concern to yourself!"

To Tawna's horror Crunch grasped his non-mechanical hand around Coco's throat and pressed her hard into the wall. Her eyes were wide with astonishment. The scene had unfolded faster then Tawna could even perceive, and adding to her bewilderment, she noticed that Crash had somehow appeared directly at Crunch's side. Crash wore an easy smile on his face, but Tawna could see utter coldness in his eyes.

"Okay, it looks like we're a little on edge here. Let's just all calm down. 'Kay?"

Crash had a hand gripped around Crunch's wrist. Their eyes met, and Tawna felt a shiver dance up her spine. Crash's smile lessened only a fraction, but the warning was clear.

"Let her go Crunch."

Instantly, a different light passed over Crunch's eyes. He looked at Coco, and a small gasp escaped him as quickly released her. Coco didn't say another word. She rubbed her neck and watched Crunch with uncertainty. Crunch lowered his eyes, and then clenched his jaw. He turned with the same intensity when he came in, and he marched past Tawna without looking at her. Tawna followed him with her eyes until he disappeared into his room and slammed the door behind him.


	17. A Word of Warning

**Chapter sixteen – A Word of Warning**

Crunch pressed his face into his hands as soon as he was alone. What was he doing? What was going through his mind? He didn't have a clue. A shadow of memory had passed and suddenly he realized he held little Coco in a strangle hold. The shock of his behavior left him cold. However, he composed himself quickly. He could not allow himself to give in to any more dangerous emotions. He crossed his arms and stared out the window, searching for relief in the soothing scenery. He was unsuccessful.

He heard the door open, and his ear twitched. He didn't turn at once. The enterer paused for a moment before shutting the door again. Crunch sniffed the air and frowned. His scent was unmistakable. He heard Crash heave a sigh from behind him.

"Things are looking a little rough here, Crunch."

Crunch remained silent. Crash continued without hesitation.

"I don't know what's up with you lately, but just to give you a head's up, don't think for a second that we haven't noticed something's off with you."

Now Crunch did turn. His anger was rising again, but to his astonishment Crash wasn't smiling. He was staring at him with a calm and composed expression Crunch had never seen before. Crunch snarled.

"You have no idea what's going on here."

"No. I don't." Crash shrugged absently. "And frankly, I'm confident that if you're in trouble you'll tell us. I'm not going to rush in and shove help down your throat if you don't want it. What's the point in that? It's a waste of energy. However, if you do need help, and by the looks of it you do, we're always here if you need us." Crash smiled, but his eyes were icy. "But although all evidence points to the contrary, I'm not a complete idiot. Don't get angry with someone who only wants to help you. Don't upset my sister again."

Crash's tone was light, but the threat was obvious. Crunch supposed he should be amused at Crash's threat, however, he hadn't seen that fierce look in the bandicoot's eyes before. Perhaps luck wasn't the only thing that kept him alive all these years. Crash certainly was not a fool. And speaking this threat with a smile made him look positively frightening. Crash opened the door and walked out, but before he shut it he stuck his head back in the room.

"We'll help if you need it Crunch, just ask."

With that Crash closed the door calmly, and Crunch listened to his fading footsteps for a moment. When he was cast in silence once again he whirled around, a snarl on his lips. Even Crash saw that something was wrong with him. Part of Crunch did want to cave in and ask for help, but what could they do? They'd only get in his way. Suddenly Crunch felt absolutely exhausted. He sat on the ground and leaned his back against his bed. He let his head fall back and he stared at the ceiling for a few moments. When the sun disappeared and the lunar glow of the moon replaced it, Crunch felt his eyes grow heavy. He did not even remember drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Tawna had remained in bed for a good part of the night. It had to be midnight at least. As Tawna watched the dark clouds, heavy with rain, drift across the sky, she thought about Crunch. It was actually rather embarrassing how much he dominated her thoughts. She could see a dark struggle within him, and more then anything she wanted to help him. However, he'd made it clear by his outburst that evening that he didn't want help. However, Tawna could not accept that.

Tawna heard the pattering of rainfall out her window as she stood and wrapped a cloth housecoat about her, concealing her nightdress. She wrapped her arms around herself, but she was not cold. She was shaking with nervousness. But she was determined.

Tawna opened the door and peeked into the hall. She could hear Crash snoring from the living room, and the door to Crash's room, Coco's temporarily, was closed. She would not be seen. The hut felt very dark and lonely with everyone asleep, but Tawna paid no attention. She preferred it far more then the unceasing lightshow that brightened the club every night. Tawna stood in front of Crunch's door, shivering. She clenched her hand into a fist preparing to knock, but she lost her nerve instantly. She stood there for a few minutes, raising and then dropping her hand. Her frustration got the better of her and she sighed in anger at herself. She turned and pressed her back against Crunch's door, wondering if she did talk to him, what on earth would she say? There was nothing she could have to say that would help the situation, that much was certain. Slowly and gracefully, Tawna slid down the door to the ground. She pulled her folded knees to her chest and simply sat for a moment, no company save for the surrounding darkness.


	18. Reliving Memory

**Chapter seventeen – Reliving Memory**

_The white lights shining within the steel chamber burned his eyes, but Crunch remained unwavering. He'd faced death so many times he hardly felt fear any longer. He was aware enough now that he could derive exactly what was happening to him, and what had happened to him. For instance, he knew he was one of the few experiments that survived the danger of immediate decommission. Dr. Cortex was particular in his criteria for the perfect warrior. If a creature was not genetically up to the task, that poor wretch was put down like an animal. Crunch was lucky to stay alive, considering he was the only bandicoot amid a collection of bloodthirsty beasts. Alone in his cell, Crunch sometimes wondered why he'd initially been allowed to survive. Perhaps it was to contribute toward Cortex's amusement to watch a bandicoot torn to pieces in the fighting ring. He must've been surprised when Crunch had endured his torment._

_Inwardly, Crunch doubted he would have survived if not for the kindness of his close cellmate, Chaos. The evolved dingo was large and powerful, but he had taken an immediate liking to the hot-headed young bandicoot. Crunch continued to be underestimated by the multitude of power-houses, and as a result he gathered a great many vendettas. Not good considering he was the slightest, youngest creation of the group. Yet every bloody battle Crunch fought he always returned with the comfort that Chaos would be there to comfort him. It was not a warm comfort like a father to son, but a hardy companionship of one brother to another. Crunch respected him implicitly. _

_Now, Crunch stood in the centre of the blood-stained chamber once again. The single window above the ring was reflective, and so Crunch could not see the man within, but he knew Cortex was watching. He could feel his detestable aura. Suddenly, an unmistakable voice echoed throughout the metal pen._

_"I am impressed with your talent, Crunch Bandicoot. You are the most insignificant of my creations and yet you managed to champion all your foes. However, you are not my ultimate warrior yet. There is one you have not yet fought. If you can destroy your next opponent, you will have ensured your survival."_

_Crunch snarled. He had no intention of remaining a slave to that feeble doctor. Yet his objective was first and foremost to survive, and if he had to kill another to do it, he would not hesitate. The heavy metal door slid open, and Crunch could not perceive the creature's identity at once. But as the door hissed closed and the large creature came forward, Crunch felt his jaw slacken and his eyes grow wide._

_"Your final opponent is Chaos." Cortex's voice rumbled from above. "Fail, and he will kill you."_

_Crunch could not believe it, however, what the doctor said proved to be correct. All the warm affection was vacant from Chaos's eyes. His black lip curled back tight against his teeth and he snarled savagely. Crunch took one step back. He could not fight him. Although something appeared unusual in Chaos's eyes and expression, Crunch still retained the hope that they would enter a stand-off as oppose to battle. Yet Crunch knew already by his countless other times in the ring that by choosing not to fight, both creations would be killed. As Crunch contemplated his next move, he was astonished to see Chaos leap from his position at the door directly toward him. _

_Crunch stepped out of the way, his eyes wide with bewilderment. Chaos, missing his mark, spun in mid air to land perfectly balanced on his hind legs. His claws were open at his side, and he wore the most unsettling of sneers._

_"What's the matter kid? Don't wanna fight? Well that's good, it'll make the win easier for me."_

_Crunch did not reply to this. When Chaos came at him again he dodged, but the dingo was faster than any other enemy he'd yet faced. Crunch had believed he'd evaded his attack when all of a sudden he felt a tearing slash claw across his back. He yelped instinctively, and whirled about just in time to be tackled to the ground. Crunch gasped as Chaos pressed his large paws against his throat, attempting to choke the life from him. Crunch didn't want to fight him. Yet, as he stared into Chaos's eyes he could see no sign of familiarity there. It was as though he was fighting with a stranger, a stranger fully prepared to kill him._

_Crunch had learned after his evolution he had to kill to survive, and he would survive. Unable to match the muscular dingo with strength alone, Crunch brought up his fist to smash Chaos's snout. The latter paused for a moment, and Crunch slammed both hands against his elbows, forcing them to bend in the wrong direction. Chaos roared in pain and released Crunch's throat. The bandicoot rolled to his feet, touching his red neck tenderly to sooth the aching. Chaos was sneering when he met his gaze again._

_"So you do have a little fight in you." He jeered wickedly. "Gotta say I didn't expect that from the doctor's lapdog."_

_Such an inferno of rage seared Crunch's blood that he didn't even command his body forward. It was by sheer vicious instinct that he leapt straight for his former friend's throat. Chaos leapt back, slashing a deep gash in Crunch's arm. The latter didn't even pause. He lashed out at him with a fury of swipes and blunt attacks. Each combatant dealt and received an equal share of blows, and those who were watching the bloody battle could not even place a confident guess on the victor. _

_Crunch roared in pain as Chaos latched his claws into his shoulders and slammed him hard against one metal wall. The fight appeared to be over, Chaos needed to execute one final strike to obliterate his enemy. He raised one clawed paw in the air, preparing to slash. Suddenly, Chaos hesitated. It was that brief pause that gave Crunch his opportunity. Grimacing through the pain he shrugged Chaos off of him and sent him stumbling, off balance, toward the centre of the arena. In desperate move of survival, Crunch leapt with his fangs bared toward Chaos's throat. He latched his jaws against the arch between shoulder and neck, and felt blood seep into his mouth. Chaos howled in agony, but he did not try to throw Crunch off of him. Crunch disengaged, and with the pain of loss only a small flicker at the pit of his stomach, he dragged his claws across Chao's throat._

_The latter halted for a moment, blood pouring from the mortal wound, let out a small groan and stumbled toward Crunch. To Crunch's horror, inside the eyes of his adversary there laid not only agony, but sadness. It was because of this spark of familiarity in once cold and ruthless eyes that Crunch lunged forward to catch Chaos as he fell. The dingo's blood seeped into Crunch's burgundy fur and flowed down his paws as he held Chaos's head in his hands. Chaos coughed thickly and painfully, and then glanced up to meet Crunch's eyes._

_"Forgive me…Crunch…It wasn't…"_

_With a small gasp Chaos's eyes became glassy and distant, and he placed a hand on Crunch's bloody paw as his eyes fell closed. His body was motionless, and Crunch knew at once that he was dead. Crunch closed his eyes tightly, each breath a shuddering labor. He bowed his head in shame and devastation. What had he done?_

_Suddenly, he could hear the steady clapping echo throughout the chamber. Crunch did not have to look up to know that Cortex had entered the arena. The malevolent doctor placed his hands delicately before him, a dark smile on his face. _

_"Well done, Crunch. You have conquered your final challenge, though I must say that it is well your hesitation did not cost you your life. But it is a splendid invention, is it not?"_

_Crunch did not understand. He lifted his head, but did not speak. Cortex seemed to understand his confusion, and the cruelness in his sneer intensified. _

_"Of course, I had forgotten. I had taken measures to ensure you would have no choice but to kill him. The invention that I refer to is the mind-inducing serum I had injected into your enemy's bloodstream before the match. I'm afraid it does not produce a long lasting effect, but it was enough."_

_"You corrupted his mind so that he would kill me?" Crunch growled in disbelief._

_"No, my friend, I corrupted his mind so that you would kill him. I knew that even if you came at him so relentlessly there was nothing that could induce him to fight against you. He cared for you far too much to allow that. And I didn't want him, Crunch, I wanted you."_

_With a jolt of terror, Crunch realized he had played right into the doctor's hands. And by doing so, he had killed the only friend he'd ever had, a friend that wouldn't have raised a hand against him had he been given the choice. Crunch bowed his head in devastation._

_"It was just as well I was able to create such a serum, for when I ordered him to kill you he offered quite an inappropriate retort. However, I was right to put my trust in you. You are the pillar of an assassin, and just the minion I need."_

_While Cortex reveled in his own brilliance, Crunch's grief was giving way to another feeling. Pure, white rage; a fury that sent vibrant trembles throughout his body. He clenched his jaw tightly, and his green eyes carefully contained a window to the rage that lay within him. He faced the doctor, and it was the snide expression on Cortex's face that pushed Crunch over the edge._

_"BASTARD!" Crunch's roar vibrated the chamber as he forgot his injuries._

_He rushed at Cortex, bloody execution his only priority. Cortex killed his friend, and so he would kill Cortex. As he raised an arm, he reveled in the quick fear he read in Cortex's eyes. Crunch bared his teeth with animal ferocity as he prepared to slash his claws through Cortex's weak human flesh._

_Suddenly, a device appeared in Cortex's hand. With one motion he fired the weapon and Crunch felt the beam slice through his right forearm. The attack propelled him backward, and he landed hard on his haunches, his attention quickly falling to the injury. To his shock, whatever Cortex had shot him with had blown a hole directly through his arm. The wound began to fester and spread, beginning a slow deterioration of his flesh. The pain hit Crunch like a blade across his eyes._

_"Do you think I would face you unprepared, cretin?" Cortex demanded angrily. "You are a fool."_

_It was a denigration beam that he'd been shot with. The agony was unbearable, and before Crunch realized it he could hear himself howling in pain. He clutched his arm, and watched with horrified eyes as acid ate away his flesh, exposing bone and cauterizing blood. The pain seemed to last forever. Crunch did not even remember being removed from the arena and brought to the laboratory. All he could deduct from that instance of antagonizing anguish was that his decaying arm was amputated and an artificial one was fused in its place. It was during this time that Crunch experienced his final moments of psychological freedom, for in less then a day he had been injected with the same virus that had corrupted Chaos. From then on, his world had altered into one long, torturous hell from which there was no escape._

* * *

Tawna moaned quietly as she drifted into wakefulness. She hadn't even realized she'd fallen asleep. She placed a hand on her forehead and sighed deeply. She was making a fool of herself. There was nothing she could say that would be of any use anyway. As Tawna rose to her feet and prepared to return to her own room, she heard a strange sound issuing from behind Crunch's closed door. She placed an ear to the wood and listened. She could hear sounds of distressed mumbling and quiet whimpers coming from inside. They sounded so agonizing and miserable that Tawna reacted without thinking. She opened the door, the light from the hall casting itself across Crunch's seated form. By his posture, at first Tawna had believed he was awake. However she could quickly see that was not the case. He was thrashing about blindly, tortured snarls and growls rumbling from his throat. He was having a nightmare. Tawna quickly rushed to his side and placed a tentative hand on his shoulder.

"Crunch? Crunch? Wake up."

She pushed his arm, attempting to stir him. However he was completely trapped within his unconscious state of terror and rage. A gnarled shout escaped his throat, and Tawna instinctively wrapped her arms around him.

"Please Crunch. Wake up." She pleaded as she held his shaking body.

She remained there for a moment, doing everything she could to comfort him until he recovered from this bizarre slumber.

* * *

Despite the horrid intensity of the vision, it disappeared as soon as Crunch's eyes blinked open. He was breathing rapidly, as though he'd been running from something. His felt his chest shudder as he attempted to relax his breathing. When his awareness began to return, he thought he could feel something warm pressed against his trembling skin. He turned his head, and glimpsed a few gentle waves of light coloured hair. He furrowed his brow.

"Tawna?" His voice was quiet and raspy.

Tawna lifted her head, and for a moment their eyes met. For a few seconds neither spoke. Suddenly, Tawna realized she had her arms around him and she jumped backward as though he'd suddenly become red hot. She fiddled with her fingers in embarrassment and dropped her chin.

"…uh…sorry…I didn't mean to bother you or anything. I just thought…well…"

"What do you want?" Crunch interrupted harshly, his anger still out of his control.

Tawna mouthed a few silent words, but seemed to lose her courage to speak them. She leaned back on her heels. Crunch immediately regretted his tone, and forced softness into his manner.

"I'm sorry, I haven't been feeling myself these past couple days."

Tawna glanced at him sheepishly, and brushed a strand of golden hair from her face. She turned her head for a moment, smiling nervously. Crunch felt a soft smile influence his lips for a single moment before his expression returned to his normal cold emotionless mask. Her befuddled nervousness was charming, but Crunch knew that remaining with someone in the state he was in was not a wise idea. Tawna lifted her eyes to meet his.

"Were you having a nightmare?"

Crunch bristled, and avoided answering her question. "You should go back to your own room."

Tawna looked at the door for a moment before returning her attention to him.

"Can't I stay here with you?"

Crunch frowned. Although his rational mind claimed that he should demand she leave at once, somehow he could not bring himself to say it. He was so horribly shaken that he didn't want to be alone. He was tired of being alone. His selfishness overcame him, and he remained silent. Tawna seemed to see the affirmation in his eyes, and she smiled. Crunch felt a blossom of warmth unfold in the coldness of his heart and he could not help offering the faintest of smiles in return. They were silent, but the quietness was not awkward. In fact, it felt comfortably refreshing. Crunch could not remove his gaze from Tawna's beautiful eyes. Without realizing what he was doing, he reached forward and brushed his finger across her arm. She was so irritatingly delicate. When he noticed the bruises and cuts on her body he felt a flame of anger kindle within him. How could anyone possibly hurt something so fragile?

The breeze from the window had slowly caused the door to drift closed, leaving the room in a pleasant darkness. Tawna leaned her head against his chest, nuzzling into him as she prepared for sleep. Crunch was stiff at first, feeling increasingly uncomfortable at the situation. However, his muscles soon relaxed and as he placed a gentle arm on Tawna's shoulder. He felt her quiet breath on his chest, and the rhythmic beating of her heart against his cleansed Crunch of all previous worries.

They remained entwined for a while, but Crunch found he still couldn't sleep. Every time he considered closing his eyes he could see Chaos's dead body, and could hear his final words. He didn't even realize he was shaking again until he felt Tawna's hand stroking his gently. She pushed herself upright, and looked at Crunch with a soft and angelic expression.

"Are you okay?" She asked quietly.

Crunch shrugged.

"Can't sleep." He admitted.

Tawna nodded with a slight frown. "Me neither."

Before Crunch could even compute what was happening, Tawna had leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Her lips were as gentle as the brush of a butterfly's wing. She backed away, observing his reaction. Crunch could read the love in Tawna's eyes, and for a moment the realization terrified him. Something in his mind screamed at him to tell her to leave, or to get up and walk out of the room before anything else happened. However, Crunch could not ignore the fact that he felt a flicker of love for her too. He could not control his actions. He placed a hand against her back and gently pulled her toward him. She was happy to oblige, and quickly leaned forward to kiss him again. Crunch stroked her cheek with his thumb adoringly as their lips remained together.

Soon Crunch grew uncomfortable with their current position, and he lifted her into his arms effortlessly. He placed her softly upon the bed. She relaxed into the mattress with a satisfied sigh, and reached toward him. Obliging the silent invitation, Crunch laid beside her. She wrapped her arms around him, playing with the mane that prickled his shoulders. Crunch leaned forward, and this time he initiated the kiss. They continued this passionate encounter for a few moments. As Crunch grew more impassioned, he felt a familiar darkness unfold inside him. His eyes widened.

_No…not again…_

* * *

Tawna could not believe how beautifully muscular Crunch was. All she could feel when she passed her hands across him was solid muscle. As they kissed, she could not believe how gentle he was. Although his hands were large and strong, they held her as though she was a glass doll. She smiled as she pressed her cheek against his furry mane. She had never felt so cherished before. A feeling of love poured into her empty heart, filling her with life. This was the feeling she was praying for. This was what it felt like to feel safe. With him.

With a smile, Tawna glanced into Crunch's eyes once more. However, the look she spied there filled her with shock. His eyes were fading from green to murky gray, and an angry animal expression passed over his features. He pulled her closer and harder, but not in the way Tawna had intended. She became instantly afraid, and yelped as his rough movement pressed hard against her healing bruises. Crunch stopped instantly, and they both remained motionless, breathing heavily. Crunch shook his head, his expression normal again but filled with pain.

"No. This can't happen."

He pushed himself away from her and staggered toward the door. Tawna watched in bewilderment as he left the room quickly. She jumped to her feet, wrapping her housecoat tightly around her as she followed his path. When she reached the living room, she noticed that the door was open. With wide eyes filled with concern, she rushed out the door into the open air outside. She glanced around, but she could not see him anywhere. Her shoulders sagged in sadness. The sky was dark, and from the distant rumbling from afar Tawna expected it would rain soon. She brushed a single tear from her cheek. What had she done to cause him such distress? She couldn't understand. However, her concern for him was uncontrollable. Although she knew Crunch did not appreciate intervention, she rushed inside to rouse Crash. She dropped to her knees and shook him with barely controlled anxiety. Crash mumbled in his sleep.

"Five more minutes."

Tawna shook him harder. "Crash, wake up."

Crash blinked as he struggled awake. When he saw Tawna at his side he forced himself into a semi-sitting position, his expression wrought with concern.

"Tawna? What's wrong?"

Tawna hesitated, her bottom lip trembling. Crash reached forward and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. His eyes were completely fixed on her.

"What's wrong?" He repeated.

"It's Crunch." She said quickly. "Something's wrong with him. He…he just ran outside. He had a strange look in his eyes."

Tawna was glad that Crash seemed to understand. As Tawna followed his advice to have a seat on the couch, he rushed to awaken Coco. The young girl returned with her brother wearing a pajama combination of plaid shorts and a T-shirt. As Crash and Coco conversed in low voices, Tawna spoke up with mild irritation.

"What's going on? Why did he just run out?"

Crash turned to face her, a small frown on his face. He scratched his head as though searching for the right words.

"Well, Crunch is in some trouble and we don't know what it is or what's causing it. Crunch isn't the kind of guy who would join a 'let's share our feelings' circle. I've got a feeling something's gonna happen, and in my line of work a bad feeling could be critical. Better safe than sorry, as the saying goes."

Crash was trying hard to keep his tone light, but Tawna could sense that he was worried. She got to her feet.

"Alright, where do we start?"

Crash and Coco exchanged glances. Crash shook his head.

"Sorry Tawna. I think it's better if you stayed here. You're still recovering, and it would be good to have someone here if Crunch comes back before us."

Tawna felt a pang of anger.

"But…"

"Sorry Tawna, we've gotta get going."

With that the two bandicoots rushed out of the house. Tawna remained where she was, her mouth open in shock. She couldn't blame Crash for his decision, of course. In her state, she was more of a hindrance than a help, and she was sure that he didn't forget the effort it took to rescue her from Cortex's clutches all those years ago. Tawna slowly sat down upon the couch. She knew she should stay where she was and wait for them to return. She was not strong enough to be helpful, so the best thing she could do would be to stay out of the way. However, the longer she remained motionless, the more restless she became. Suddenly, she stood. She was utterly tired of being useless. She wouldn't wait for Crash and Coco to find Crunch. She would find him herself. She could still feel the warmth of his body against hers. Something about him gave her a feeling of strength and worth. She could find him, she knew it.

Tawna opened the door and rushed out as the first drops of a rain storm began to fall from the sky.


	19. A Monster Unleashed

**Chapter eighteen – A Monster Unleashed**

Crunch sprinted through the jungle, unable to see or hear anything but the blood pounding in his chest. He felt as though something hot was clawing across his eyes, and he cried out in pain as a churning agony ripped through his internal organs. He was unable to run any longer, and he pitched forward with a small hiss. He could feel nothing but pain. The ground beneath him and the rain above him ceased to exist as he battled the storm inside him.

Suddenly his senses flared, alerting him to some unknown presence. Crunch could guess who this creature was. He didn't have the control to face the Tigress, and so he forced himself back to his feet. He started moving again, hearing her echoing voice enfold tauntingly around him.

"Where are you going, my raging beast? Stop and face me. Time has run out."

Crunch snarled low in his throat as he pushed his way through the thick vegetation. His insides felt as though his organs had been rearranged, and spasms of excruciation crawled through his chest every second. He pressed his hand against his stomach, willing himself to continue forward. The Tigress was laughing wickedly as she continued to jeer and taunt, causing Crunch's anger to rise more and more. He tried to keep himself calm, but could not. He burst from the thickness of the trees into an open clearing. He scoped back and forth, desperately searching for a place to run. The clearing offered no cover. He hoped he could make it to the cliff side before the Tigress could mark him. So Crunch started forward at a rapid pace. However, his control was weakening. A thick black smoke seemed to glide into his mind, and as of that moment Crunch Bandicoot ceased to exist.

* * *

Tawna tore through the trees, her heart pounding rapidly. Her fear was tremendous, but this time she did not fear for herself. She needed to find Crunch. The rain had soaked her through and through before she had reached the second pathway, and she was shivering violently. The rain was not cold, thankfully, but it was the fear coursing through her veins that caused Tawna to tremble. She ignored the branches as they scraped unmercifully across her bare arms and face. She slipped multiple times on rocks and tufts of grass that had been slickened by the rain. She continued to move, not pausing to rest even for an instant.

She reached a branch in attempt to pull herself up the side of a steep hill. When she was nearly to the top, a branch snapped and she was propelled backward. With a strangled shriek, Tawna plunged her claws against the hill and clutched until she slowed to a stop. Wearily, she continued to climb, her traction constantly slipping from the slimy muck. Her exhaustion was taking its toll, not to mention cramping pangs in her stomach and thighs that nearly caused her to double over in nausea. As she brushed a giant leaf out of her way, she lost her footing once again and slid into a pond of rainwater. With a resolve she'd never known, she lifted herself up and continued on. The farther she progressed, the more confidence she gathered. Although she was completely filthy and sore from constant falls, she kept going.

It had been almost a half hour since Tawna had started, and she had seen no sign of Crunch anywhere. She was now searching through the thicker patches of jungle, hoping to catch a glimpse of burgundy fur in her sights. She set her jaw in firm resolution as she pressed on. The wind and rain thrashed against her and the mud and trees continuously obstructed her path, but Tawna hardly noticed them. All she cared about was finding Crunch.

* * *

The unhinged bandicoot stood in a feral pose, snarling at Tina as she stood pompously before him. She chuckled in delight.

"So it has finally happened. How marvelous. Your defiance was impressive, but no creature can conquer Cortex's virus." Tina tilted her head to one side mockingly. "Do you not understand what I am saying any longer? Pity."

The bandicoot roared in fury and leapt toward the tigress. However, Tina was quicker. She dodged out of the path of her nemesis and nimbly drew two blades from their sheaths at her hip. She bore her teeth in savage anticipation.

"Prepare for death, Crunch Bandicoot."

* * *

Tawna was unsure where she was. However, since he wasn't intent on returning to the house until she found Crunch, she supposed there was little reason to remember where it was. She paused for a moment, glancing about in perplexity. She didn't know which way to go. She sighed heavily and then selected a route. As she started forward, a peculiar noise found its way to her ears. Possessing the instincts of her animal form, she blocked out the rain and listened. It sounded like…roaring. Tawna had heard that sound before. With a growing excitement Tawna ran in the direction of the roar. She pushed passed trees and thick vegetation, tossing caution to the wind.

Finally she reached the edge of the jungle. Ahead of her was a rocky clearing surrounded by trees. Lighting flashed and thunder rumbled in the sky, causing Tawna to momentarily shrink away. The moon shone down brightly, illuminating the vast land before her. As she passed her gaze across the clearing her eyes lingered upon two shadows. She squinted in attempt to get a better look. When she realized what the figures were, she gasped. Crunch was in a violent battle with an Anthrian tiger, and he was losing.

* * *

The infuriated bandicoot howled in agony as another attack slashed through him. Tina's blades were slick with blood, providing a gory illustration as to how many times her strikes connected. At first, the battle was ferocious. Tina was rather taken aback at how rabid her enemy had become, and she needed to spend the first few moments evading attacks and measuring her opponent. His former style of calculated precision she had witnessed in the jungle was completely replaced with nothing short of bloodthirsty onslaught. He leapt at her with claws and jaws extended, intending each time to tear through her. His savage movements reminded Tina more of a wolf than a bandicoot. He was far stronger than she had foresaw, but he would not defeat her. His mindless lunges and careless attacks worked against him as Tina exploited his every visible weakness.

She had been too slow at one point in the battle, and received a brutal slash across her arm. However, this did little to defuse her confidence that the battle would end in her favor. She twirled about the raging beast, reaching forward with her blade and producing slash after slash. The bandicoot had taken hold of one of her weapons and sent it flying over the cliff edge at one instant, but Tina continued the offensive. With a combination of brunt kicks and strikes along with the added leverage of her blade, she finally brought to the large bandicoot to his knees. The creature formally known as Crunch Bandicoot was finally defeated. He lay in a collapsed exhaustion, panting fervently. His murky grey eyes were dull with tiredness, and the previous fire that blazed within them had diminished. Tina smiled wickedly, passing her tongue over her sharp fangs.

"And now, my friend, you will die."

Tina stepped forward, blade held tightly in her hand. However, just as she lifted the weapon and prepared to thrust it into the heart of her nemesis, she paused in astonishment. A woman placed herself directly in her path, her delicate arms spread in a gesture of protection. She was so covered in grime and filth from the jungle that Tina could hardly make out her features, but she knew this must have been the bandicoot woman who had involved herself with Tina's targets. The woman was trembling in fright, but when she spoke her voice was commendably stern.

"Leave him alone."

Tina grinned. She supposed there was no reason she couldn't enjoy herself a little longer before she completed her task.

* * *

Tawna had no idea what she was doing. She stood before the deadly tigress unarmed, and without any hope of battling her. She could do nothing. Yet the sight of Crunch's wounded body falling to the ground had given her a strength she had not known was there. She had run out without thinking. The best she could hope for that while the woman toyed with her, Crunch would come to his senses and defeat this frightening entity, even at the expense of Tawna's own life. The Tigress was smiling with amusement at her as she twirled her blade in one clawed hand.

"Stand aside. This affair has nothing to do with you." The woman growled.

Tawna remained where she was.

"I will not move." Tawna spoke with a bravery she did not feel. "And I will not let you kill him."

The Tigress laughed loud and long.

"And what do you propose to do? Do you believe you can succeed against a seasoned warrior like myself? What makes you believe you can succeed where your friend has failed?"

Tawna felt herself shiver in fear, but she did not move. She stared at the woman with a calm acceptance, welcoming the fate that would claim her.

"I know I cannot succeed, but I shall not stand aside." She whispered into the rain. "You'll have to kill me."

The Tigress shook her head with a tight smile.

"As you wish."

Tawna watched as the blade was lifted into the air, and she closed her eyes as she prepared for the blow that would end her life. Suddenly, the sound of a pounding roar jolted her from her submission, and she watched with widened eyes as Crunch leapt from behind her with his claws extended. Tawna fell to her side, dropping down to her knees as Crunch attacked the Tigress. Caught off guard, the Tigress's blade was knocked from her grip. Crunch threw attack after attack in a fury, and for the first time the Tigress seemed uncertain. However, Crunch's wounds were taking its toll upon him. He was slower than the savage woman, and could not block the attacks that were aimed precisely upon fresh wounds. As the Tigress continued to advance upon him, Tawna reacted. A blossom of anger swelled in her chest, and she ran and tackled the merciless woman to the ground. Tawna felt as though she had propelled herself into a tree, for the woman was solid muscle.

The Tigress was stunned with bewilderment at first, but she quickly recovered. She threw Tawna into the ground and bared her teeth at her in such a rage that Tawna recoiled beneath her. With murder in her eyes, the Tigress lifted her clawed hand in preparation to swipe them through her defenseless adversary. Tawna could see nothing but the terrible shine of the Tigress's two golden eyes upon her. She awaited what would happen, but something occurred that she did not expect. A rock struck the Tigress's lifted arm, and as she brought her hand down with a cry of pain Tawna turned and saw Crash and Coco Bandicoot rushing toward them. Crash had another rock in his hands, and he wore the most fiendish of smiles.

"I thought we were missing out on the action. Let the pretty girl go and I won't pelt you with another one."

The Tigress caught sight of the bandicoot siblings and a terrible sneer curled her lips against her teeth.

"Ah…finally. I'd been wondering when I'd cross paths with you, Crash Bandicoot."

Even as the rain pounded down and thunder pealed in the air, Crash continued to smile with good-natured humor.

"Well, I see my reputation has preceded me. Now, are you going to get lost, or are we going to have to get rough?"

Tawna felt a quick jolt of concern for her friend as she spied the deadly look in the Tigress's eyes. However, Tawna knew that if anyone could take care of himself in a dire situation, it was Crash. The Tigress seemed to be unsure how to proceed. She was obviously there for a reason, and Tawna guessed that reason was ultimately to kill Crunch. However, how could any enemy who knew of Crash's outstanding luck in avoiding termination turn away from a potential battle? The Tigress made her decision. She lifted Tawna from her feet and tossed her aside as though she weighed nothing. Tawna hit the ground hard, rolling with the momentum of the toss. Her limbs were impossibly sore when she tried to raise herself up again, but she had no strength. She collapsed again and could do nothing but watch the battle unfold before her eyes.

Crash and Coco awaited the Tigress as she sprinted forward with a gleam of wickedness in her eyes. Upon the first swipe, both brother and sister separated, surrounding her on either side. Tawna was terrified at first. She thought that if the Tigress could nearly defeat Crunch, Crash and especially Crash's little sister wouldn't have a chance against her. She was pleasantly mistaken. They were each seasoned fighters, though their styles were as different as night from day. Coco was obviously formally trained in fighting tactics by the way she struck with careful precision and concentration. Crash, of course, was the opposite. He demonstrated no form whatsoever. It was actually quite shocking to realize that he was dominating the fight. Tawna couldn't put her finger on what made him so unconquerable, and she supposed she could understand why he was loathed by so many powerful people. The Tigress had obviously not expected such an onslaught from two small bandicoots, and she was visibly astonished to discover that she was being overpowered. However, if the Tigress continued to fight, she would probably slowly wear down the defenses of her opponents. Crash and Coco were not physically superior to a tiger, and it would only be a matter of time before the battle turned in favor of their enemy. However, the Tigress suddenly bounded out of reach, leaping onto a branch and squatting with the ferocity of her ancestors as she glowered down upon them.

"You two are not worth my time." The Tigress stated with a small smile. "I don't understand this strange defense incantation you seem to have over yourselves, but it is useless. You, Crash Bandicoot, will die this night. There is no escaping this."

Crash gave her a skeptical glance.

"Yeah? You know I've heard that one before on numerous occasions."

"Ah." Said the Tigress, smiling fiendishly. "But this time you shall."

Crash remained posed in an easy stance, one hand propped on his hip. He was not threatened in the slightest. Tawna took some comfort in this, but suddenly she felt the hairs at the nape of her neck prickle instinctively. The Tigress was beaming in anticipation.

"Farewell, bandicoots."

Crash adopted a quizzical expression when the Tigress failed to move. Tawna, too, was confused at the hanging threat yet to be fulfilled. However, in the corner of her eye, she spied movement. She opened her mouth in a silent scream as Crunch lunged forward, his mighty claws reaching out for Crash. Crash turned intuitively, but it was too late to avoid Crunch's wicked intention.

"Crash!" Tawna screamed.


	20. Strength of the Heart

**Chapter nineteen – The Strength of the Heart**

Faster than eyes could track, Crunch had slammed Crash into the side of the cliff, pinning him against the rock by the throat with his metal hand. Crash's brows were furrowed in complete astonishment. He had been caught completely off-guard, and this thought was just beginning to register. He grasped his hands on either side of Crunch's large metal wrist, but there was nothing he could do to loosen the hold. Crunch was snarling savagely, baring his teeth with animal intensity. There was no doubt in Tawna's mind. Crunch was going to kill him.

"Crunch! What are you doing?" Coco cried out in horror.

As Coco rushed forward, Tawna noticed subconsciously that the Tigress had leapt forward to stand in her path.

"You can't help your brother now, my sweet. Let's see how strong you are without him."

Tawna was too dazed to be concerned for the younger bandicoot, and as the two fighting figures passed out of her vision she disregarded them. Her mouth was trembling in terror at the sight she saw before her. Without considering the possible consequences, Tawna followed her instinct.

She grasped Crunch's arm and held on tight. It was his natural arm that she held, and it felt warm to her touch and wet with blood. She gazed up at Crunch's snarling face. His eyes were alien, utterly vacant of the previous life that used to flicker within them. He was nothing less than a monster now. Still, Tawna did not disengage.

"Please Crunch." She spoke softly, gazing into his eyes. "Let him go."

Crunch turned to face her, his lip curled in a snarl as he bared his terrifyingly sharp teeth. He tried to throw her off of him, but she remained attached with all of her strength. She could hear Crash's strangled voice as she continued to hold on.

"Tawna…get out of here." He rasped, trying to force some influence into his weak voice.

Tawna shook her head automatically, tears pouring from her eyes. She felt her fingers grasping tightly around his muscular arms, and she had no intention of releasing. Crunch, realizing his first attempt was useless, slammed Tawna against the rock in hopes of crushing her. Tawna uttered a small cry of pain as she felt the rock cut into her back, but she still didn't let go.

"Damn it, Crunch!" She could hear Crash's voice manage again. "Stop it!"

Tawna pressed her forehead to Crunch's arm, breathing in the scent of coppery blood against his fur. She whimpered in devastation. She found the courage to look up again.

"I'm not letting you go." She spoke in a hoarse voice. "If you want me off so bad, you're going to have to kill me. I will not abandon you."

As she looked into Crunch's eyes, she thought she could almost see a slight flicker within them. She searched deeper, and again she saw it. However, the flicker was weak. Tawna held tighter and poured more of the love and admiration she felt for him into her eyes.

"Crunch." She pleaded quietly. "Please come back. Please. I need you. I don't want to live without you. Please..."

Tawna pressed her face against his strong arm again as tears flooded from her eyes.

"I love you."

* * *

He felt as though he was encased in a stifling black fog. No matter where he went, he could not escape it. He felt anger and fear racing through him mercilessly. He didn't know where he was, or who he was. Everything was lost in the void of fog. He could feel overwhelming pain slicing through him at every passing moment, but he could not decipher where it was coming from. He was locked within a mental prison he could not escape. The sensation was so horrible that he simply wished for something to kill him. He didn't want to exist in a surreal world. If such was his fate, he would be better off dead.

As he endured the pain and the antagonizing fury rushing through him, he thought he could hear a sound. It was the sweetest sound he had ever heard. When he opened his eyes, a faint light greeted him. Unsure where this light would lead him, he warily placed his trust. He followed the light, and as he did it grew brighter and brighter. The darkness was beginning to fade. Through the haze, Crunch could make out visions as though he was looking at them for the first time. He remained encaged. He could not find an escape. The strength of the unknown force weighing him down was dominating his mind once again. He began to recede back, exhausted and crestfallen.

Suddenly, he heard a voice. It was so clear, so horribly desperate that he could not help but listen. The words rung through his ears and warming his soul to its very core. It was incredible. Only three simple words.

_I love you. _

These words were what caused him to fight. He would not be controlled, and he would not die. He would fight through this poison so that he could return the same three words to her.

* * *

Tawna saw Crunch blink. It was just one blink, but it was as though darkness had shifted into light in the span of that simple movement. Crunch gazed at her, an expression of dazed confusion on his face. Tawna felt a smile stretch her features as her heart overflowed with joy. He was back. Crunch opened his lips.

"Tawna…"

A sudden movement captured Crunch's attention. Crash, still pinned most irritatingly, slapped Crunch across the ear.

"Yo! Remember me?" Crash rasped, his expression annoyed. "You can let go now."

Crunch jolted back in shock at what he had almost done, letting Crash drop to the ground in a panting heap. He grasped his throat as he struggled to replenish his lungs. Tawna dropped to his side in effort to help. Crunch could only gape in surprise at what had transpired.

"Crash." Crunch said, unknowing what to say. "I'm..."

As Crash coughed, he pointed vigorously to the battle taking place not eight feet from them.

"I know, I know. You're sorry. Well if you're really sorry," Crash said between coughs. "You'll get rid of that chick."

Crunch turned, and his expression frosted over. Without pausing a moment, Crunch charged into the midst of the battle. In the fight Coco was holding her own, but by the way the Tigress fought, it was apparent she had been on the offensive for most of the fight. When the Tigress caught sight of Crunch rushing at her, her eyes widened in absolute shock.

"Impossible…" She snarled in disbelief.

With his awareness returned and his fury peaked, Crunch would not be defeated. Tawna knew this, and she suspected the Tigress knew this as well. Despite this, she did not disengage. She fought to the best of her capability, but with the endless assaults of Crunch, Coco, and soon Crash when he recovered his wind, she finally gave up. Bruised and battered, the Tigress propelled herself backward into the shelter of the trees. She turned and offered one last glare of hatred.

"You will regret this defiance, bandicoots, I promise you."

And with that, the Tigress disappeared into the thick canopy of trees.

* * *

Tawna had not yet risen from her place on the ground. She simply watched the resolution of the battle, feeling a warm sense of relief in the pit of her stomach as their relentless enemy fled the battle. She combed her fingers through her stringy hair, glad that finally the rain was subsiding. Her eyes remained glued upon Crunch. The larger bandicoot seemed very uncomfortable with the idea of apologizing, and it was painfully apparent that he wanted to attempt it. Thankfully, Crash spoke up first.

"Well, that was a night and a half, wasn't it? Shee, I haven't been beaten that silly since our last entanglement with Cortex's thugs. You sure have a mean grip Crunch." Crash slapped Crunch on the arm good-naturedly. "But I gotta say, you cut it close snapping out of it."

"Are you alright, big brother?" Coco asked with concern.

"Don't worry about me. Made of rubber, remember?" Crash grinned. "This hide can withstand anything."

Coco allowed a relieved smile.

"Thank goodness." She turned to Crunch with the same concerned expression. "Crunch, what happened to you?"

Crunch hesitated, searching for words. Crash apparently perceived this as well because he wrapped a distracting arm around his sister's shoulders.

"Everyone has an off day, Coco. Now, what the real question is why didn't your fancy kung-fu moves do squat against that crazy killer you were fighting with?"

Coco's jaw dropped indignantly.

"Squat? I was fighting her by myself for a while you know, one on one, and she didn't get the upper hand. Get off my back."

Crash and Coco continued to banter as they started walking toward home. Tawna attempted to struggle to her feet, but her legs were too weak to support her. She collapsed back down with a small whimper. Suddenly, Crunch dropped at her side. Tawna inhaled sharply in surprise at the unprepared appearance, and found that she didn't know what to say to him. His eyes were as calm and calculating as she remembered when she first met him. She turned away from his intense gaze, embarrassed for a reason she could not explain. She felt Crunch's finger gently brush her cheek. Tawna turned in response, and lost herself in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Crunch asked softly, his tone hesitant.

Tawna nodded slowly without speaking. Crunch seemed to know that she was having trouble standing, because he carefully lifted her from the ground and cradled her in his strong arms. He followed Crash and Coco, his jaw stern and expression unreadable. Tawna leaned her cheek against his muscular chest, feeling her worries dissolve at each strong heartbeat she could feel within him. When he spoke, it was a whisper in the breeze.

"Thank you."

Tawna glanced up at him, her brow angled in confusion.

"For what?"

Crunch answered with the smallest of smiles, and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. Tawna felt tears gathering in her eyes again. She took her bottom lip between her teeth and smiled as she leaned against him, feeling safer in his arms than she had ever felt before.

_**

* * *

**_

Author's Note:

_Yikes, I can't believe how long it's been since I last posted some chapters. Appologies. However, a huge thank you for the support from everyone who is still interested and continuing to leave reviews. I'm very grateful for them, and it's such a handy motivation boost to know that people are enjoying the story. We're nearing the end of this particular installment, but I'm hard at work on the next story in this series. Thanks for your patience:)_

_-Bandi Cute _


	21. A New Life

**Chapter twenty – A New Life**

Tina stood erect as she relayed her report. When she was finished, she didn't shrink away or fear for the consequences. She was perfectly prepared for what fate would await her. She could not read Dr. Cortex's expression, for his back was facing her, but her instincts told her he was furious. His breathing was rapid and he was clenching his fists tightly behind him. Tina waited, wondering how he would react to her humiliating failure. Tina would have quickly explained that she was willing to do whatever it took to kill the entire wretched lot, but she knew that doing so would only make her look weak. So she waited, silent.

Finally, Cortex turned. To Tina's astonishment, his face was completely composed. He glanced at her with no anger in his beady, human eyes.

"Well then, we must proceed to the next plan then, mustn't we?" Cortex spoke, his tone a tad preoccupied.

Tina's jaw dropped. She frowned darkly. Did he not intend to offer any kind of reprimand for her failure?

"Is that all?"

Cortex hardly regarded her. He was striding toward his giant computer, something else obviously on his mind.

"What would you suggest I do? I cannot have you terminated. Despite your failure you are still valuable to me. I admit I am not surprised that you did not succeed, and not only because of your seemingly impossible ability to produce results. I have spent every waking moment since creating that abomination, Crash Bandicoot, that failure does not really faze me any longer. All that must be done is to press on."

Cortex sat down at his computer, and Tina was rather astonished at the measure of acceptance Cortex was demonstrating. It was not the reaction she expected at all.

"I have a plan much more effective in mind for the future." Cortex continued with a small smirk. "And I will have use for your skills of stealth and ingenuity to complete it."

Tina felt a grin slowly influence her lips as she offered a small bow.

"I am yours to command, Doctor."

* * *

Pinstripe was irate. He had placed a call into Cortex to see when Tawna would be returned to him. Cortex simply replied to remain focused on building the city, with no mention of the runaway whore. In a furious temper after receiving the news, Pinstripe had smashed one of the nightclub tables and put a stool through the window. He couldn't control his frustration. Veronica had done her best to console him; reminding him that she was a much better asset to the club than Tawna was. Pinstripe had noticed with some amusement that Veronica had received a mysterious black eye, and when he asked her where it had come from she'd been evasive. Tawna had spunk, and that was one of the things he loved about her. No matter. He would continue with his work for now, but once he conjured a plan he would get her back. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

When the bandicoots had returned to the house, the sun was just rising in the sky. Crash was complaining that he had missed the most crucial sleeping hours, and Coco was sighing in exasperation.

"Don't you realize you could be dead right now? Who cares about sleeping?"

"I care very much so. People always take sleeping hours for granted. I'll have to sleep all day today just to catch up."

"And that's different from every other day how?"

Tawna couldn't help laughing at the bandicoots' banter. The whole ambiance of the simple life they all led on the island was so…comforting. It was as though she was returning home. When Aku saw the state they were in, he was immediately concerned. Physically, Crunch was worse off than any of them, but he hardly seemed to be affected by the multiple wounds he'd received. Nonetheless, Aku Aku insisted on treating him, and Crunch was too tired to attempt an argument. As Aku provided personal checkups for each of them, Tawna continued to glance in Crunch's direction. She was delighted that Crunch, at times, would return the glance and their eyes would meet. When Tawna felt herself enraptured in his deep green eyes she could feel her entire body tremble. Every time he offered a smile, no matter how small, her heart would feel warmer.

Tawna had been feeling rather lightheaded, which was why she returned to Coco's room to rest. Crash had said he was going out to get some wamba fruit for the four of them, but Tawna guessed that he would simply find a sunny patch and fall asleep the first chance he got. Tawna cuddled into her blankets, feeling warm and happy. Her thoughts continued to drift to Crunch, and she had no intention of chasing such lovely thoughts away. As Tawna rested, someone knocked at her door. Instantly hopeful that it was Crunch who knocked, Tawna smoothed out her hair and sat up straighter in her bed before giving the all-clear. When Aku soared into the room, Tawna was a little disappointed. However, she was glad to see the comforting mask. After Tawna offered a quick overview of what had happened and the injuries she received, Aku got to work. Since Tawna had gone through this process just the other night, she wasn't as awed as she was before. She laid back and rested while Aku continued his examination. Soon, the light faded and Aku leaned backward. He looked at Tawna.

"I would wish to inspect once more to see if your internal injuries are healing as they should, if you would allow me?"

"Sure." Tawna said with a smile, and awaited more magical glows to engulf her.

Aku spent about five minutes with his eyes closed while a wonderfully pleasant light rested on Tawna's skin like sunshine. She closed her eyes and smiled. Suddenly, Aku jolted backward as though something had shocked him. Tawna's heart sunk immediately. By such a reaction, she could judge that the old mask did find something unusual inside her. Tawna could not keep the fear hidden from her voice.

"What is it?"

Aku regarded her as though he just remembered she was there. His expression was not exactly forlorn, but rather astonished. Tawna waited, her hands clenched at her sides. Aku shook his head.

"This…this is something I did not expect."

"What is it? Tell me, please."

Aku met her gaze. He revealed the information, and her jaw quavered in absolute shock.

* * *

Crunch sat on the couch completely erect. His wounds were still causing him some pain, but nothing that he couldn't deal with. What did give him some anxiety was the realization that the virus that had infected his body was not completely neutralized. Aku had informed him that his system had been able to repel some aspects of the drug, but some defiantly remained. If Crunch wanted to rid himself of the disease completely, he would have to extract the information of an antidote from Cortex. Since Crunch was feeling that he owed the good doctor a future visit anyway, this idea was not completely out of the question. At least his body was better able to fight it now.

He was half glad Tawna had finally retreated to her room to rest. It wasn't as though he didn't want to see her. It was simply the fact that every time he found himself in her beautiful gaze he felt uncertain and awkward. He didn't know how to act around her, and the entire issue was causing him some distress. Crash was lying on the other end of the couch, but surprisingly he was not asleep. Despite his previous complaints, he seemed too energetic to rest. Perhaps he was still experiencing a lingering adrenaline rush; after all, Crunch had nearly killed him no more than four hours ago. However, Crash was never one to take near-death experiences too seriously.

Crunch felt something bounce off his head, and he turned in Crash's direction with a snarl. The smaller bandicoot had a pile of wamba fruit pits piled on his stomach. It was amazing how quickly he could devour a wamba fruit. He flicked another pit which this time bounced off of Crunch's snout. Crunch scowled at Crash.

"Would you quit it?" He growled irritably.

Crash examined a pit as he considered. "This is your punishment for doing everything on your own and leaving us completely in the dark. That was rather inconsiderate, you know. Therefore, I am obliged to do every annoying thing I can think of to help you remember that next time you freak out, you'll give us a head's up."

Crash flicked the pit in Crunch's direction, and in the blink of an eye Crunch had caught it in his metal arm and crushed it. Crash pouted.

"You take the fun out of everything."

Silence ensued for a moment while Crash gobbled his remaining wamba fruit. When he was finished, he began to juggle the pits. Crunch tried to remain impassive, but he had to admit juggling eight pits at once was pretty impressive. Suddenly, he voiced a question without even realizing he spoke.

"When did you meet Tawna?"

Crash's lazy posture seemed to stiffen in surprise, but he didn't drop a pit. In fact, he didn't even stop juggling to consider the question.

"Three years ago, I guess."

"How?"

Crash didn't even hesitate. "Just during a general rout with Cortex. Nothing out of the ordinary."

Crunch paused, unsure how to proceed. Crash finally quit juggling and fixed him with an amused look.

"If you're so curious, why not ask Tawna? I'm sure she can tell the story better than I could."

Again, Crash continued to goof about, this time flicking the pits into the air and catching them. Crunch thought about Crash's advice, but didn't think he could ask her. Where would he begin? The entire situation was so damn complicated that Crunch would rather not put up with it. But there was a problem with giving up the subject entirely, because of the dominating fact that he loved her. As he leaned against the softness of the couch in deep concentration, he heard the sound of a door opening.

Both he and Crash turned in the direction of the noise. Tawna had rushed out of the room, and paused when she realized she was being observed by two pairs of eyes. Her eyes were wide and wet, and her cheeks were flushed with distress. Crunch instinctively started to his feet.

Crash frowned. "Tawna? What's the matter?"

Tawna was shaking her head as though unconsciously. She took her bottom lip between her teeth and suddenly sprinted to the door. Crash and Crunch were both stunned as she left the house, disappearing outside. Aku Aku quickly came out of her room, calling her name. When he reached the living room, he paused. Crunch glanced from Aku to Crash in confusion, but he didn't ask any questions. He heard Crash ask what happened as he made for the door, and he also heard a hushed voice that was Aku. Crunch didn't make out what Aku said, but Crash's reply was in a tone of absolute astonishment.

"What?"

Crunch heard no more. He rushed outside, glancing around to find a glimpse of Tawna. But she was gone. He jogged to the edge of the yard and lifted his snout to catch a possible scent in the air. After a moment of studying the smells wafting around him, he caught a familiar scent. On the trail now, he started running in the direction Tawna had taken.

* * *

Tawna couldn't stop running. Her rational mind had left her and she couldn't understand what was happening. However, she knew that there was nothing to escape from. There was no enemy chasing her. Her life was not at risk. And still she ran as though she would die if she stopped. Finally, exhaustion began to take hold of her. Tears fell from her eyes, and whether they were from happiness or sadness she couldn't say. All she knew is her mind felt hollow.

Gasping in tiredness, she rested when she reached the calming view of the ocean. She collapsed upon a rock and, unable to withstand her emotions, dropped her head in her hands and sobbed. Her shoulders shook and her chest ached as she cried, but she couldn't stop.

"What's wrong?"

Tawna's head jerked up, and she furiously tried to wipe her tears away. She couldn't look at Crunch, not now. She cleared her throat, attempting to banish the trembling in her voice.

"I…it's…it's nothing…" She assured as she wiped her eyes.

"It doesn't seem like nothing to me."

Tawna felt a slight tremor of invigoration as she felt Crunch sit down beside her. She still did not look at him. How could she face him now? Unable to control herself, she released another sob.

"Crunch." She sniffed as she glanced up at him. "I'm pregnant."

She watched Crunch's eyes widen in shock, and she was overcome by another wave of despair. She turned her head in shame.

"I'm so sorry. I'm…" She couldn't continue.

Silence had settled between them for a moment. She was terrified what he would say. Finally, she decided the strain was too much. She stood and prepared to run off again. However, Crunch had taken her hand.

"Why are you sorry?" Crunch asked softly. "You make it sound like having a child is a horrible thing."

Tawna pressed her lips together, ashamed. But Crunch didn't know who the father was. He didn't understand…

"I know." Tawna said with a whimper. "But it's not your problem Crunch. It's mine. I understand if you never want to see me again."

When Crunch spoke next, his tone was almost angry.

"Why wouldn't I want to see you again?" He asked with a frown. "Tawna, I love you."

Tawna felt as though her legs would collapse from beneath her. She looked at him, her eyes disbelieving. He was smiling softly at her.

"We'll figure this out Tawna. We'll do it together. Alright?"

Tawna felt a smile gently uplift her mouth, and suddenly she felt calm and happy. She leaned toward him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and as soon as their lips met Tawna knew.

She was home.


	22. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Crunch is going to be a daddy!"

When Crunch and Tawna returned to the house, Crash was standing in the doorway with his arms spread wide. He was wearing such a sappy smile that Crunch desired to punch that grin right off his face. Crash had never been very tactful. He wasn't an idiot, and could obviously deduct that Tawna's baby was not Crunch's child. Crunch knew that fact did not matter. Although the child was not Crunch's biologically, as soon as the baby was born he would love it just as much as he loved its mother. Strangely, Crash seemed to understand the affection between them before Crunch himself did. Coco was next to her brother, her hands clasped together with delight. Crash came forward and clapped Crunch on the back.

"Congratulations, old bean!"

Before Crunch had a chance to retort Crash positioned himself in front of Tawna. He gripped both her hands in his and smiled at her.

"I suppose that makes you the proud mom, eh, Tawna? Looks like our family is getting even bigger."

Tawna blushed, and shrunk back with a soft smile. Crunch placed his arm on her shoulder, not uncomfortable in the least demonstrating affection in front of his friends. It was strange. After confessing how he felt, even after such a short while knowing her, everything seemed to fall into place. She risked her life to save him from himself, and that act of self-sacrifice was the greatest gift she could have bestowed upon him. She gazed up at him, and as their eyes met he knew he would do whatever it took to protect this beautiful woman and her unborn child. The group stood outside for a moment, Crash and Coco both offering kind words of congratulations and excitement for the not-too-distant future. Aku Aku floated outside, urging the group to return indoors. Crash and Coco entered first, still chatting happily. Crunch and Tawna followed behind, hand in hand.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_Finished! Whew, took a while but the story is finally completed :) I actually had a lot of fun writing this story, despite the fact that it mostly revolves around Crunch and Tawna. I never used to be very fond ofeither of them, but after working on this story my fondness has certainly improved. Also, congratulations to those of you who spotted Tawna's pregnancy right off the bat. In the next story Crunch and Tawna will be starting a family, along with some other details that will hopefully draw more readers to the plot. Thanks SOOOO much from the support of my reviewers. Taking so much time to write these stories is much more rewarding when I can see that they're being enjoyed. Thank you very much!_

_I would like to request that anyone whose read from my first story, Crash B1- Rabid Evolution, all the way to my latest story, NR1- Wavering Sanity, to send me a quick note to let me know. I want to do a special thank-you in my next profile in recognition of the brave souls who have read the entire series so far. _

_I'm really excited to begin posting my next story, so please keep checking in for new updates :D _

_Thank you! from your dutiful Crash Bandicoot writer,_

_~Bandi-Cute~ _


End file.
